Starry Night
by ringswraith
Summary: When Edward found Bella, she changed his world. What would happen if he lost her? This is the story of another vampire, Giovanni, who lost his beloved Margherita many, many years ago- and when his world collides with Forks.
1. Preface and Chapter 1: Memory

_**Starry Night**_

_**a fanfic by**_

ringswraith

**Disclaimer**

This is a work of fan fiction. All known characters, settings, etc. of the _Twilight_ series of novels are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

All new characters, settings, etc. are copyright of the author, pen name "ringswraith."

This work of fan fiction begins at the end of _Twilight_, and before _New Moon_. It is the summer break before Bella's senior year in high school.

I would like to thank Sarai, for putting up with all my questions about Italian (_Mille grazie!_). My nephew N, for telling me at seven years old that he wanted to see the _Twilight_ movie. And to my niece J, for trying to convince me to read the books despite the "glittering vampires."

Preface

"Giovanni?"

The sound of her voice calling my name sent shivers down my spine- even as the smell of her blood sent altogether different shivers through my body. The scent alone was scattering my thoughts. I forced myself to answer.

"I am here,_ mio cuore_."

Her hands went up, slowly, oh so excruciatingly slowly, to my face. Normally I would have fled from the warmth of her touch- I _should_ run now, with her fingers slick with her own blood- but I made myself stay. A nagging thought inside me told me that it was, after all, too late- and I wanted to spend these last moments by her side.

Her fingers danced across my face. It was all I could do to resist opening my mouth, to taste the warm wetness… "Margherita, please," I whispered behind clenched teeth, my body shaking with the effort.

The dance slowed its pace. "_Mi dispiace_," she began. "I wanted to see your face one last time."

I stared into her eyes- solid white orbs. She had been blind from birth, unable to see like normal people, and yet she somehow saw things even I missed. "I am so sorry," I said, cradling her body against me, running a hand through her hair.

"How bad is it?" she asked. I could feel the warmth of her touch growing colder.

I shook my head, pressing her hand to my cheek so she could understand my movement.

She sighed then. It sounded like she was giving up her last breath. But her voice came again- calm, serene, and so impossibly soft.

"Giovanni- Please, do not blame yourself."

Blame myself? She is dying, and she thinks about how _I_ feel? She didn't give me a chance to argue.

"There was no way you could have foreseen this," she continued.

"Yes- yes there is," I growled, berating myself. "I should have paid more attention, kept you somewhere safe…"

"What is done is done." She must have felt the set of my jaw. "I _will_ see you again," she whispered. Then, sternly: "Breathe."

I blinked at the request, but I did as she asked. Her smell, her intoxicating smell- compounded by her fresh blood pooling around us… It burned my throat, wracked my body with a sensation akin to physical pain. My free hand shot to the ground, making a crater on impact.

She knew the torture she was inflicting on me. "Remember me," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper now. Why did we have such good hearing? "And Giovanni?"

"_Si?_" I replied, hanging on to every word.

"_Ti amo_." She sighed one final time, and then, she was gone.

1. Memory

I scowled behind my soldering mask. The thought of her death coming unbidden after so many years disturbed me. And at the same time, it reminded me of her promise.

"I _will_ see you again."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and returned to the task at hand. I had been asked to help reinforce the roof of the high school gym. Being up that high for several hours meant I'd mostly been able to keep to myself for the past few days.

However, it seemed that being alone also brought her back.

"Mr. Bonmarito?" The voice pulled me from my reverie.

I saw one of the female faculty walk in. I waved to acknowledge her.

"How is it coming along?" she asked. I struggled to remember her name. Strange, I was usually good with details.

Finally I remembered- though she could not have noticed my slight hesitation. "It's coming along well, Ms. Cope." Her curious expression made me realize I still had my mask on. Poor thing probably didn't hear me clearly. I raised my faceplate and repeated my answer.

Her face lit up. "Excellent! Thank you so much for helping us out."

I'd lost track of how many times she'd thanked me. "Just doing my job," I replied, trying to keep my voice light. I flashed her a wide smile, exposing my teeth.

She blinked, hesitating for a bit. Then she waved a goodbye, and turned to walk out of the gym- a little unsteadily, I might add.

I shut my mask to hide my bark of annoyance. She didn't even gasp.

I really _have_ been living among them for too long.

I completed the job late in the afternoon. The sky was overcast, but it did not feel like rain. I loaded all my equipment into my green Ford F-150 pickup, and collected my check from Ms. Cope. Again, no fear when I smiled at her. I turned away before she saw my grimace. Why was I trying so hard?

I decided to make a few stops in town while I was there. I picked up some art supplies at one store- it didn't take much to convince the young lady cashier that I was just dabbling in painting, even though I've been there many times- and went to the Thriftway to pick up some food.

Not that I needed food, of course. It was more to keep up pretenses than anything else. However, every now and then I would get the urge to cook something, and today was turning out to be one of those days. It was never for myself- it was the act of cooking that soothed me. I usually kept the food in my refrigerator- another human necessity- or I would anonymously give it away to someone.

I parked at the Thriftway next to a shiny silver Volvo. It looked a bit out of place compared to the rest of the cars there, but it didn't really matter to me. Just one of those weird details I noticed. I took a deep breath, then left my pickup and entered the supermarket.

I had been there enough times to safely ignore the scents of the humans present. But my "condition" prevented me from truly appreciating the scent of the items I sampled. I relied instead on other senses- how it looked, how it felt, every now and again discreetly eavesdropping on someone who declares that what I'm interested in is good.

I was in the produce section when I vaguely registered that someone passed behind me. I turned to put my items in my cart and the air that trailed after them wafted over me.

Involuntarily, I took a deep breath. My thoughts swam, seeming to avoid a dull throbbing that now assaulted my head. My hand tensed on the shopping cart- I heard the _snap_ as the handle broke under my grip.

It was that smell- that luscious, intoxicating smell. Memories of her flooded my vision, turning blood red as I struggled to regain control of the monster inside me.

_Kill._

There were probably around twenty or so people in the store right now- and one of them more appealing than the rest. The Thriftway wasn't that large- it would not be a problem getting to them all- _No!_

I fought back the rising urge. _Remember!_ I commanded myself. My vision slowly washed away the blood, restoring her image to one of timeless beauty.

Only then did I reopen my eyes. I had cupped my other hand over my mouth, still with a bag of produce in it. Shallots. I pretended to be breathing in their aroma, in case anyone was looking.

I forced myself to walk to the checkout lane. The scent still burned my throat- I had to keep the venom from my voice as I paid the cashier. I quickly asked if I could take the cart home with me to fix it- I claimed I had just noticed the handle was broken- and promised to return it the next day. The cashier seemed taken aback but did not deny my request.

I tried my best to walk at a human pace back to my pickup. Hoping no one was looking, I lifted the shopping cart with one hand and placed it in the back. I slammed the door behind me a little harder than I'd intended, taking deep breaths, trying to clear my head.

_Why?_ I demanded to no one in particular. _Why now?_

My reverie was interrupted when I saw two figures exit the supermarket- a young couple. The male seemed to be looking my way.

I tried to leave the parking lot as calmly as possible, my only thought escape. I had to get away, get away from that scent- the scent that reminded me too much of my lost Margherita.


	2. Chapter 2: Solace

2. Solace

I sped through the highway, not paying heed to how fast I was going. No one came out this way, this late.

I pulled into a near-invisible side road and drove the rest of the way to the small cabin I called home. Well, it was home for the past few months. I moved around a lot- a necessity for someone in my position.

I parked the pickup and ran inside, not bothering to take my groceries in. I slammed the door behind me and crumpled to the ground, leaning back against the door, cradling my head in my hands.

I sat there, motionless. After a while my eyes rose, to a painting hanging across from me.

The portrait was of a lady with pale skin, a sheer dress barely covering her form. She was at a beach, sitting so that the waves lapped at her feet. Her face was lifted, turning her white eyes to the sun, and her hands were behind her, resting on the sand. Deep brown tresses cascaded from her head, a waterfall of slight curls.

Instantly I was transported to the scene the painting evoked. It was a warm summer day; I had taken Margherita to a secluded beach I'd found that was inaccessible by normal means. This was the one place I could be myself, and not have to worry about anyone else seeing me.

She did not- could not- see me, of course. Not the way I looked in the sunlight; she had been blind from birth. But she knew from the chill of my touch, the surprising strength and speed, and the distinct lack of a heartbeat… She knew I was a vampire.

She also made very clear her decision- that she didn't mind being with me. In fact, she wanted to be with me. It had been a chaotic few days whilst I struggled with this revelation- but she truly loved me, and to my surprise I loved her as well.

And so here we were, at the beach. I had asked her to keep still so I can do a portrait of her- something for my own collection, I told her. Her parents would probably die of shock if they saw what she was barely wearing. I had finished the outlines when she called to me softly, asking me to be near her.

How could I resist such a request? I lay down next to her, my shoulder by her back, curling one arm around her seated figure.

She wrapped one arm around her knees then. With the other, she lightly played with my body, running her fingertips along my side, tracing lines up and down my chest.

I could not describe the feelings that arose from within me, when she touched me. It was all I could do to keep still and stare at this goddess. Who was I to be worthy of such love- such affection?

Since my change, I have often wondered if there would come a moment when I wanted time to just _stop_. Some of my paintings were of things that I, in that instance, wanted to freeze in place- but they were all external to me. They were of things, of places, of sheer beauty that I adored- but they didn't directly involve me. There, at the beach, lying on the sand, the waters lapping at my feet, gazing at the love of my strange unlife whilst she touched me fearlessly- this was my special moment. I had silently wished that day would never end.

I contented myself with my memories of that day- still sitting, unmoving, behind my front door.

It was hours later when I finally stirred. Night had overtaken the forest, and I grudgingly went back to the pickup to recover the groceries and supplies I bought earlier. It had rained at some point, despite what the weatherman promised earlier this morning- the bags were wet. Well, at least the cold kept the items from spoiling.

I put them away methodically, trying to keep my thoughts from drifting. I realized with a slight grin that I had failed to turn on any of my lights. Oh well, I rationalized, I didn't need them to see- and there were no humans around for miles to discover my mistake anyway.

The thought brought me back to reality. Whoever this scent came from, lives here, in Forks. It wasn't a large town to begin with- I realized with some horror that sooner or later, I will encounter that scent again. Margherita's image came to mind, but I gently pushed her aside. This scent, while similar, was not Margherita. But it was still overpowering, and I did not want to lose control another time.

My thoughts startled me. I was contemplating what to do to keep a human alive. It didn't turn out well the last time…

I growled. I couldn't think straight, not like this. There was only one way to help me now.

I had to hunt.

With a sour turn of my mouth I finished putting the groceries away. I slipped outside, trying to catch any scent of prey on the wind. I was a ghost among the trees, seeking the one thing that would take the edge off.

Blood.

I caught it then- the smell of deer. Not the most- appetizing- smell in the world, a far cry from what I scented at the market, but it would have to do. It wasn't long before I spotted them- vague shapes in the darkness.

My mind swiftly went somewhere else. When I "came to," I stood before three deer, all dead.

I blinked. I usually didn't let my hunting instincts get the better of me. Nor had I drunk so much at once since… I hurried to bury the bodies. I had to concentrate harder than usual- the fullness from my feeding threatened to make me sick.

I went home, slower than normal, trying to keep my apparent nausea in check. I tried to figure out the source of my unease. Was it perhaps the fact that I had three things at once? Did I intentionally overdo it, like that time?

Rain started to fall before I returned to my cabin. I made a mental note to try another channel's weatherman, for the one I usually listened to was proving to be rather inaccurate.

I went to the kitchen sink, washing my hands and face, scrubbing the trim goatee that framed my mouth. I stared at my reflection in the small mirror- eyes of light amber stared back. My short black hair was wet; I grabbed a towel and rubbed it dry, not bothering to comb it. _No one here but my memories and I_.

Taking the bag of art supplies I left at the table, I strode into my bedroom. The bed there was again for pretense- I never slept. I raised a hand, exerting my will upon it.

The bed lifted easily off the ground, as if suspended by wire from the ceiling. The feat came easily tonight- it always came easily when I was satiated, and tonight I was overly so- exposing an otherwise hidden trap door.

The bed hovered close to the ceiling, allowing me to simply walk under it and open the trap door. A short set of steps led the way into my hidden basement.

I descended, pulling the trap door shut behind me, and letting the bed slowly return to rest upon it.

I reached automatically for the light switch at the foot of the steps. The basement was a simple room, with walls made of unpainted brick. An air conditioning system kept fresh air circulating from outside, and maintained the temperature. One wall housed a simple television set, next to a desk covered with layers of sketchpads. Against the opposite wall leaned finished but unframed paintings. Framed ones hung on most of the available wall space.

I deposited my bag on the cluttered desk, my gaze intent on an easel with a blank canvas. The palette and brush flew into the air as I approached, as if responding to some hidden command. I took my paints and absently started to work.

When I eventually set my palette down, I stared at the image before me.

On the lower corner of the canvas, I had painted a white flower. _Flowers_, I amended to myself, but one was much larger than the rest, as if it had magnified itself to draw the observer's attention.

_Freesia?_ I wondered. This was somewhat strange. Stranger still was the fact that the flower only took up a mere corner of the canvas. The rest of it was still plain, unused.

Perhaps there is more to this piece.

I went to the desk, turning the television on not so much to watch, but to give me some white noise while I collected my thoughts.

Whoever this human is, has a potent scent. That much was clear. And the scent, while not exactly Margherita's, was still powerful enough to cloud my mind. And- I shuddered just thinking about it- I had to admit that I was curious as to who this human might be. If only to better avoid them, I told myself without much enthusiasm.

On the other hand, I didn't want to risk exposure- or worse, have another death on my hands. The urge to move out of town was great; I resisted solely on the basis of having just established myself in the past few months. I wasn't looking forward to building another cabin so soon. A small part of me suggested that, if I did find this person, I could attempt to watch over them from a distance- my kind weren't likely to ignore such a scent, as I learned firsthand.

I don't know what it was that made my decision, but it was made. I would go back to the high school for my next task, and continue from there. If ever I should meet this person, I would do my best to ensure their safety while I was here. If that meant leaving, then so be it.

As I raised the bed off the trap door, I noticed a faint brightness in the cabin. Stepping out of my bedroom, I carefully pushed aside the heavy red curtains to reveal what I had suspected.

The sky was clear. Rays of sunlight filtered through the forest canopy, bathing the area around my cabin in a soft, heavenly glow.

So much for going out today.

Sighing, I placed a call to the high school and left a message for Ms. Cope, saying I would be out all day today and would return to work tomorrow. The weatherman on the new channel I listened to had mentioned it should be another cloudy day then.

I sat at the dining table- another pretense- deciding what to do. I looked at the stove and decided to cook.

I took out the ingredients I needed, deciding to make chicken alfredo, taking out some bow tie pasta from my pantry. The actions were ingrained now, practically automatic- so it wasn't a surprise when my mind drifted once more to that day on the beach.

Margherita grew hungry by noon. She wouldn't admit it, but her stomach growled, betraying her. I stifled a laugh at her command- I simply ran to get a picnic basket, and ran back to help her to a sunny spot on the beach. Then I remembered that I had prepared the same dish I was cooking now.

I refused to allow her to feed herself- I was too engrossed watching her every movement. She complimented my cooking. Something I had picked up along the way, I casually dismissed.

No, she insisted- it was truly delicious. Yet another thing she liked about me.

I finished my cooking and poured the contents into a serving bowl, letting it cool. I realized I had no idea what to do with it now, so after a while I placed a cover on it and put it into the refrigerator. Maybe I could give it to Ms. Cope, as a thank you for giving me work to do.

I looked at the cheap clock on the wall- it was just barely noon. There wasn't much more to do without going outside, so I went to lie down and reminisce.


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

3. Encounter

The rest of the day passed without much ado. I waited until nightfall before going outside to grab the shopping cart I ruined- wincing mentally as I recalled the scent that made me do it- and repaired the handle.

I had tried to go back to painting as well. Unfortunately all I managed to do was stare at the flower that dominated the corner of the canvas.

The next day brought back the welcoming cover of clouds. I left early, driving normally as I reached the town proper, entering the high school without incident.

Today's job was a rewiring of one of the science rooms. I set about the task gladly, thankful for the busywork. As I passed one of the desks I stopped, as if I had forgotten something. Failing to recall what it was, I completed the rest of the room with no problems.

Ms. Cope was more than a little surprised that I had finished the room so quickly. I smiled and told her she was getting her money's worth with me on the job. She returned the smile with one of her own, though she quickly glanced away.

_Now_ she shies away from me? I felt like I was out of practice.

She didn't give me more time to think about it- she directed me to my next task, working on the cafeteria. I checked all the lights, all the plumbing- I noticed a cracked brick on one of the walls, and made a mental note to come back with some plaster and paint to touch it up- and finished shortly after noon.

As I walked through the school, I realized what had caught my attention earlier. The same scent I'd noticed the other day was here. It was very faint, probably because it was summer break, but that meant they went to school here.

I was suddenly very thankful for the lack of students. I did not want to consider what would have happened if I met this human in such a crowd. Margherita once more came to my mind- I slammed my toolbox onto the bed of my pickup, making a loud crashing noise as the contents spilled over.

Ms. Cope peeked out of her room to ask if everything was okay. I forced myself to smile and said that my toolbox slipped. She seemed satisfied with my explanation and went back to her desk. As she did I mentally moved my tools back into place.

I finished cleaning up and went to Ms. Cope as usual to collect my pay. She told me that the police chief could use some help at the precinct- seems they had a short circuit and they needed a room to be rewired. I thanked her for the information and asked her to let me know if she needed anything else done.

I stopped by the Thriftway to drop off the shopping cart I "borrowed" the other day- apologizing profusely for bringing it back late, and flustering the store manager on duty in the process- and made my way to the police station.

I pulled in next to a shiny silver Volvo- looking out of place in the parking lot- and made my way to the entrance. As I did, a young couple exited the building. The male had his phone out and was talking into it softly.

We passed each other mere yards away from the door. In that instant, everything changed.

The air that followed them hit me, causing me to gasp. The police station turned red- my throat parched even as venom flowed around my teeth.

_Kill…_

_NO!_ I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to stifle the noise, cursing my lack of control. I couldn't cause a scene now- not here, of all places.

Still, I turned around, slowly. It was with horror that I realized the couple had turned to face me as well.

The male still had the phone to his ear, his expression grim. His eyes were hard, and his brow furrowed- something concerned him greatly.

He held his free arm before the female, who stood obediently to the side and slightly behind him. She looked surprised more than anything, her eyes wide open. But to my amazement, they held no fear. Concern, perhaps… But definitely no fear.

I realized then that the scent that haunted me emanated from her. Something seemed to change her expression at the same time, as if she had figured something out. Did she see the bloodlust in my eyes? Did she realize how much danger she was in?

Did she know how _delicious_ she smelled?

I fought against the beast, suddenly feeling very nauseous. My hand dropped from my mouth to my stomach as I stumbled forward. I immediately felt something hard and immobile supporting my shoulder.

I looked up, surprised. It was the male.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice soft, calm.

"I…" I held a hand to my head, willing the images there to go away. I took a fraction of a second to calm myself, then relaxed. He let go as I straightened. The girl had not moved an inch.

"Forgive me," I finally said, pleading mentally for them to go away. "I don't know what came over me," I added, mentally kicking myself for the lie.

Amazingly, he smiled at me. "You don't need to lie," he said.

I blinked. What did he just say?

"I said, you don't need to lie," he repeated. He sounded amused. Then, he winked at me.

_What on earth?_ Now I was curious. I examined him thoroughly, searching for something that would give me the reason for his strange behavior. He seemed ordinary enough- probably very fit under that shirt and jacket, I felt that much when he'd steadied me- and his skin was pale. His eyes were a dark golden color, like cream stirred into coffee.

Something about him bothered me. I've lived near humans most of my… existence. But something about him was off…

Margherita appeared in my mind. She placed her gentle hands on my chest, the way she did the day she discovered I wasn't human. She had noticed that I lacked a heartbeat.

I had it then- the male had no heartbeat. I heard nothing from him, yet I could hear hers loud and clear- a steady rhythm, without the slightest trace of fear.

He nodded, as if confirming my thought. Not only was this lad a vampire, but he was able to read minds.

I frowned. I looked at him, to the girl, then back again. If he were a vampire, surely he could smell how- I refused to think of the words, but surely he could _smell_ her. My thoughts shifted suddenly, going from escaping the scene, to protecting her. I saw him tense.

"Edward?" Her voice was hesitant. She still had her eyes on me as she stepped forward, reaching out to hang onto his arm.

_What?_ Does she know what he is?

He nodded.

I flinched back. Was it possible? Another couple like Margherita and I?

I was dimly aware that he still had his phone to his ear. He said something and then pocketed it, never taking his eyes off me. He put his free hand over hers reassuringly.

"I think we need to talk." His voice was soft and even.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I replied, a little too fiercely. I was still struggling to rein the beast in.

"I'll be there," he reassured. I wish I could sound as confident as he did. When I didn't answer he added "You have a cabin outside town."

It wasn't a question. I nodded, wondering how he knew that and where this conversation was leading.

He smiled again. "Why don't you take us there," he began, looking at the girl for a moment, "and we can all discuss things."

I hesitated, then nodded again, not trusting myself to open my mouth. I strode briskly to my pickup, giving the girl at least a wide berth.

I thought I imagined it, but I could swear I heard him chuckle. He led her to his car- the shiny silver Volvo, why hadn't I figured that out earlier- and let me lead them back to my cabin.

I dreaded what could happen once we got there.


	4. Chapter 4: History

4. History

I fought with myself the entire way home. _This wasn't safe_, I thought. I should run- run far, far away- and never return to this place.

The silver car followed me like a lamb to the slaughter. I pushed the thought out of my mind, wondering if the male could hear me- wondering what he was thinking as he heard my thoughts.

Two things made my decision. First, he was calm about the encounter. He didn't seem perturbed by the fact that I had been contemplating the girl's demise- and, if anything should happen, I was certain he would fight to keep her safe.

Second, the girl did not run. I must have looked like some caged animal to her, in the parking lot, but she never even flinched. And as sure as I was that he was a vampire, I was just as certain that she was not.

Margherita came to me again, and I imagined her riding in the pickup with me, going home.

We reached my cabin in excellent time. Apparently I was not the only one who ignored trivial things like speed limits when no one was around. As I stepped outside, I stood there, looking at my little cabin, wondering what would happen should I get her inside and be trapped there with that smell.

I didn't have long to wonder. A slight breeze wafted over the couple as he helped her out of the car. The breeze hit me next, and I staggered against my truck. I slammed a fist into it, making a good dent in the frame.

There was no way I could let them into the cabin- I would not be able to resist her.

I felt it then- a warmth that touched my fist. My eyes shot open- apparently I had closed them- to see the girl holding my hand.

I tensed, ready to run through the woods, but her grip was firm, and her eyes, determined.

"You're very handsome," she said, smiling.

My thoughts crumbled. What would possess her to say such a thing? Didn't she know she was _this_ close to-

"I know this must be difficult for you," she continued, gently removing my fist from the dent in the truck, "but I know you will not hurt me."

_How did she-_ "How do you know that?" I voiced my thoughts.

Still smiling, she inclined her head towards mine. "Your eyes," she answered. "They're the color of topaz- same as Edward's when he's… not thirsty."

I looked at him to see what she meant, seeing his eyes anew. I have never paid attention to my eyes, but this girl was proving to be very observant.

"You have no idea," the vampire laughed. He then offered his hand. "This is Isabella Swan, and I'm Edward Cullen."

It was so refined, very friendly. _A gentleman._ I shook his hand.

"Giovanni. Giovanni Bonmarito."

She stepped up. "Please call me Bella."

The girl- _Bella_, I reminded myself- shook my hand as well, and I stood there, puzzled, before I remembered my manners and invited them inside. Before they'd fully entered, I made haste and opened all the windows- no sense in tempting fate much further than we already were, right?

If Bella was disconcerted by my movement, she did not show it. She merely looked around my humble abode, one hand in his. "It's a lovely little cabin," she said, turning to smile at me.

A corner of my mouth twitched- was I embarrassed?- and I asked them to sit at the dining table. I mumbled about not having a proper living room or a sofa where they could sit more comfortably, but Edward waved my comments away. He pulled a chair at the end of the table out for her, helping her sit- then he took a chair to her left, between the girl and myself.

I wasn't sure what to do- I sat at the opposite end of the table from them, my brow knitting together.

Bella broke the silence. "Won't you tell us about yourself?"

I ran my fingers through my short hair. "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Anything you'd like to share."

"Be careful," Edward said, a warning gleam in his eyes, though his lips were curved in a smile. "She misses _nothing_."

I played with the goatee framing my mouth, unsure where to start. Finally I decided that the beginning was usually the best.

"I was born in a small town in Italy in the early seventeenth century," I began, folding my hands together on the table. I forced myself to look at them and not at the beautiful girl across from me. "My family ran a restaurant." I smiled at the memory- those had been happier times, compared to my present. "A small one. But my father was very passionate about it. He taught me about the virtues of an honest day's work. I remember that when I was a teenager, it was my aspiration to succeed him as the head chef. Some years later, I became his assistant. We were both convinced that my future was there, in the kitchen.

"Then it came." My forehead creased.

"What came?" Bella prompted.

I risked a glance at her and looked back at my fingers. "I didn't know it then, but it came to be called the Black Plague." I shuddered.

"Italy was badly hit. It swept through our little town like wildfire. I was twenty-nine. My mother got sick, then the rest of our family." I closed my eyes, remembering the hopelessness. When I opened them, Edward was looking right at me.

"I succumbed after everyone else," I continued. "After watching my own family contract the disease, I began to experience fever-like symptoms. Convinced I was dying, I struggled to my bedroom, where I awaited death's embrace.

"But death did not come. I do not know how long it lasted, but the fever burned me, consumed me. I thought I was in hell, for not being able to save my family." Edward turned away, looking at something in the distance. His brows knit slightly.

I took a deep breath- the open windows had diluted her scent just enough to be bearable, though my throat still burned- before continuing. "I was quite surprised when I awoke. I felt _better_- and yet, something was different, something I couldn't put my finger on. And I was extremely _thirsty_." My eyes shot to her face. No reaction- still calm.

Encouraged, I pressed on. "I left my bedroom. The bodies of my family were still there- dead, of course, their features marred by the plague. I felt like weeping, but no tears would come. And at the back of my head, this thirst…

"I checked the town. If anyone had survived, they had long since gone. I was alone. And then, I saw the sparkles." I laughed without humor. "I saw rainbows glittering on the house next to me, and on the ground. As I reached out to touch it, I realized my hand was sparkling too." I held up my palm, turning it this way and that, just as I had so long ago.

"I didn't realize what had happened, only that there was something- wrong- with me. Then I smelled it." I wrinkled my nose. "A herd of deer passed nearby. Without thinking, I ran towards their scent. I was going so fast I collided with a large doe and sent her flying into a tree, knocking her unconscious.

"I saw myself bending down to her, but a growl caught my attention. It was a wolf- big, black, angry... Apparently it had been stalking the herd of deer, and now it eyed my doe with hungry eyes.

"My thirst would not be denied. I fought the wolf. Only much later did I consider that there really was no contest." I heard Edward chuckle softly, though I doubted Bella heard it.

I decided to edit the gory details. "I was… appalled… at what I had become. I took a few things with me and ran away, but not before setting the town on fire. I'm still not sure why I did it… I told myself it was to keep the plague from spreading, but I didn't think of that until much later. I remember that I didn't want anyone to be able to count the bodies and realize that I was missing- I didn't want anyone to know that I had become a _monster_." I whispered the last word.

"I eked out a meager existence then, staying out of the sunlight, trying to control my desire for blood- especially when I learned that humans smelled so… appetizing." I looked outside a window, grimacing. "My parents were wonderful and well-meaning- I hated to consider what they would think of me, if I had killed a human. I imagined the… outrage… that such an act would bring out in them. Worse: the shame, the hurt that I would inflict on them. It was a tenuous thing to hold on to, but somehow, I managed.

"After several years, I tried to return to the life of a chef, but it was difficult. I could no longer taste what I was cooking, and no matter what I did it always smelled… wrong." The couple exchanged a meaningful glance. "I was unable to learn any recipes that I hadn't done in my previous life, so I decided to stop trying.

"I wandered around Italy, never staying in one spot for too long. I tried my best to stay away from major human settlements, though I would spend many nights in the big cities, mostly because I was… bored. Looking for something to do, I took up painting. I was no artist, but it was enough to earn some money and have some semblance of humanity- a place to call my own, where I could hide if needed.

"And then, more than a century later, I met her- and everything changed."


	5. Chapter 5: First Love

5. First Love

I wasn't sure how to continue, so I tried to compose my thoughts. Suddenly I heard a low, grumbling noise.

Edward turned quickly to Bella. Was that amusement on his face?

"Sorry," Bella said wryly. "You two might be full, but I'm a little hungry."

"Allow me." I quickly took out the pasta I made yesterday and put it on the stove to warm up. I also set a plate and utensils before her, taking no care to move at normal speed. Finally I set a cold can of Coke before her.

"It's all I have," I said, pausing.

"Thank you," she replied. There was genuine gratitude in her voice.

"_Di niente_," I mumbled. She opened the can and took a sip, and she accepted the paper napkin I handed her.

I waited until the pasta was warm, and placed the bowl before her, indicating she should feel free to take as much as she wanted. She served herself quietly. Edward had an interesting look on his face- it seemed to be a mix of curiosity and disbelief.

She took a bite, swallowed. Her eyes lit up. "This is delicious!" she whispered.

"Uh…" Only one other person had ever complimented me on my cooking. "Thank you."

"Perhaps you can show me sometime," Edward said to me, keeping his gaze on Bella.

I nodded absently.

She surprised me again. "Is that her?" she asked simply, eyes on the painting across from the front door.

"Yes," I replied, the hint of a smile touching my lips. It felt good to be talking- especially about her. "Her name is Margherita."

"She's beautiful," she sighed. Edward reached out to hold her hand, and she squeezed his in reply.

"_Grazie_."

"Why are her eyes white?" she wondered aloud.

Edward was right- she missed nothing. He began to shake with mirth.

"She was blind," I explained. "From birth."

She was still looking at the painting, taking in the scenery, puzzling out something, it seemed.

"This is a beach, at daytime?"

I nodded to confirm her thoughts.

"And you were there with her," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes."

She looked at me, and laughed at my confused look. She pointed with her fork. "Her legs," she said, drawing our attention to them. "They have points of rainbow light."

I stared at Edward this time. He laughed out loud, probably at the disbelief on my face. The effect was so subtle on the painting- no one had ever guessed the reality behind the image.

"Please tell us about her?" she asked.

"Well…" I stared up at the painting, wondering what Margherita would say.

"It was a summer night in Naples," I began. "I had just come from an art gallery, trying to make some money from some landscapes I'd painted. I didn't get a lot, but it was enough to get by. I was on my way home, rolls of blank canvas tucked under my arm.

"I passed by a café in this little plaza. A couple was just coming out, helping their daughter along. I didn't know this until _after_ I bumped into them." I smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, I dropped my rolls of canvas, and I apologized to the couple. As I bent down to pick my items up, I smelled the sweetest scent I had ever smelled in my entire unlife."

Edward's expression darkened somewhat as I continued. "The scent was overpowering- I felt like someone let loose a mad bull and it had barreled straight into me. It was the most wonderful aroma, and the most delicious..."

I looked at my hands again. "I found myself doing quick calculations. I wondered how many people were in the café- in the plaza… Then I thought that it didn't matter. Nothing was going to keep me from taking the source of this incredible aroma and consuming it. I imagined what it would taste like, going down my throat. I wondered if all my time spent hunting animals meant I could be forgiven this act I was about to commit.

"I still hadn't taken my items from the ground- all this happened very quickly in my mind. I stood, turning to face the couple, ready to run away with whoever happened to smell that way. I realized they weren't the ones who smelled so good- it was their daughter. She had her hands in theirs, and her face was turned towards mine- and I saw white orbs staring sightlessly back at me."

I leaned back in my chair. "In that moment, I saw the faces of my parents. How dare I renege on my promise not to hurt a human being, they seemed to ask me. Worse yet: to hurt someone who couldn't even _see_ what was coming! My desire faltered, and I managed to blurt out an apology before collecting my things and running away.

"I hid for a few days." I felt embarrassed admitting this. "I wasn't sure what to do. I had never met a human who smelled quite like that. I knew I shouldn't- couldn't- hurt her, but at the same time I was very curious about her. After a while, I decided that I wanted to find out more about her. And as a precaution, I decided to go hunting- overdoing it, really- just in case."

Edward turned to Bella. He seemed to be memorizing her face. I belatedly realized she was finished with her meal; I put the items away and washed the dishes so quickly they seemed to disappear from the table. I sat back down and continued.

"I went back to the café, thinking maybe they frequent it. As luck- or misfortune- would have it, they were there. I waited until they left, and followed them home. I observed them from a distance, peeking through a window when the chance presented itself." Bella glanced at Edward, her eyes narrowed accusingly. He looked like he was holding back a laugh.

"I learned that her name was Margherita." I knew I had that stupid smile on my face when I said her name, but I didn't care. "And that she was their only daughter. Her mother stayed with her at home; her father was a handyman, doing many menial tasks around town. I also found out that Margherita was actually very pretty- especially when she was sleeping."

Edward winked at Bella. She blushed furiously, trying to hide her face with her hair.

_They seem great together._ "I wanted- no, _needed_- to learn more about this young woman. So I put together a simple plan. One night, when I knew they were walking home, I pretended to be a starving artist offering portraits for a very inexpensive price. Her father asked me to do one of the family, and I agreed.

"They took me into their home. I thought it would be fine, with the number of windows their house had, to be inside. But it was still difficult- even more so when she came out to pose for her portrait, wearing a white dress that hugged her figure…

"Her mother must have seen the determined look on my face. She coyly whispered that Margherita was not seeing anyone." I chuckled. "She must have concluded that my… actions… were a result of being smitten by her daughter. She had no idea how- incredibly difficult- it was, being in that room, so close to the object of my obsession. Then I realized- I suppose I _was_ smitten by her, tantalizing scent and all. So on an impulse, I asked if I could take their daughter out."

I traced designs onto the tablecloth. "The first time, I took her to dinner. Nothing fancy, but certainly more than she was accustomed to. She never saw me, never felt my skin- I wore gloves all the time I spent with her- but she noticed that I hadn't ordered anything. I told her I was full just enjoying the view."

I grinned. "She wasn't used to being complimented. She would always blush." As I said this, Edward ran the back of his finger up Bella's cheek. She leaned towards the touch, her cheeks turning red. "The second time out was more of the same. The third…" I sighed.

"Something happened?" Bella asked.

I took a deep breath. It was getting easier now. I marveled at Edward's control. "Being unable to see, Margherita relied on her other senses. She would touch someone's face to make a mental image of them, something she could picture during conversation.

"During our second time out, she had asked if she could touch my face. I politely declined, though I could tell she was a little upset when I did. The third time, she gave me an ultimatum- she didn't want to go out with a man she couldn't put a face to, so either I let her touch me, or this would be our last night together."

"She sounds like a very determined person," Edward commented.

I nodded. "I couldn't bear the thought of not seeing her again, so I acquiesced. At the same time, I was deathly afraid that she would find out more than she wanted to know. I watched her hands go to my face in trepidation, not daring to even move a muscle.

"Her touch was light, and very warm," I recalled. "She didn't seem put off by the chill of my skin. The touching was also driving me insane. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself- her scent was powerful, being that close- when suddenly she moved one hand to my neck, and another to my chest.

"Her expression changed. I wasn't sure what was happening. Then I realized- she was trying to feel for a heartbeat." I grimaced, remembering the moment. "I was ready to leave her then- she deserved someone better than a monster- but as I moved her hands latched onto my shirt and held on tight.

"'Stay,' she told me. 'I do not care who or what you are, but please- stay.'"

Bella nodded understandingly. Edward played with her arm, tracing lines on it. She held his other hand, sandwiching it between hers.

"I told her everything, then. Told her what I was, what I'd become, and that she was the most delicious human I had ever smelled and laid eyes on. I practically admitted to wanting to _eat_ her, but she didn't seem disturbed by any of it." I shook my head, recalling how amazed I was.

"When I took her home that night, I felt like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't have to pretend anymore," I smiled, "Not around her, at least.

"I formally introduced myself to her parents. They were overjoyed. Of course we kept the details to ourselves, but they were genuinely happy that someone was interested in their daughter. Apparently no one really looked at her because of her blindness. I didn't care that she couldn't see me- all I cared about was that she truly loved me."

I nodded towards her painting. "That led to the day at the beach. I wanted Margherita to really get to know me, and of course I still had so much to learn about her. It was rather foolish, now that I think about it, but you do things you don't normally do because of love."

Edward actually smiled. "I know a little about that." He touched the tip of her nose with his free hand.

I smiled back- they really are a cute couple. "I asked her parents for permission to spend a few days with me. They were slightly concerned, at first- I was asking to take their only daughter away, after all- to do who knows what. I thought I would need to persuade them, but Margherita surprised me by telling her parents she wanted to go- that she trusted me." I shook my head ruefully. "At least one of us did- I was still struggling with her presence.

"So I helped her pack a small bag, and after passing by my little apartment for some more things, I ran away with her." I chuckled. "She couldn't see where we were going, of course- but she felt the speed at which we traveled-"

"Wait," Bella interrupted. "You _carried_ her to the beach?" Edward looked highly amused now.

"Well, yes," I replied, confused. "I mean, not to the beach directly, but to a small villa I built nearby."

Edward answered my unspoken question. "She has some… trouble… with traveling that way." Bella scowled at him.

"I see." I tried to hide a smirk. "Well, in any case, I took her to the beach the next morning. I wasn't afraid of anyone seeing us- the beach was remote, inaccessible by normal means. We spent the day talking, learning how to be close to each other. And of course, I started working on that very painting."

"Do you still paint?" she asked.

I nodded. "I don't have much in the way of nocturnal diversions," I added, waving my hand around the cabin.

"Can we see your work?"

I hesitated. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Instead of answering, I asked a question of my own. "Do you want more soda?"

She thought about it for a second. "Well, if that's okay with you."

I smiled.

The refrigerator door slowly opened. Out came a can of soda, floating as if suspended by invisible wires. I made the can stop in front of her, and she reached out to grab it. I closed the refrigerator door.

"Um, wow." You could almost hear her brain working, processing what just happened.

Edward was slightly less impressed, only because I made sure he knew what I was doing by thinking it clearly. "That's a handy skill," he said, one eyebrow arched.

"You can move objects with your mind?" Bella asked.

I smiled, and stood up. "Follow me."


	6. Chapter 6: Embrace

6. Embrace

I opened my bedroom door. They looked in. Aside from the bed, it was very sparsely furnished- a side table with a lamp and a stack of novels, a wooden dresser, and a half-open cabinet.

Edward looked at me curiously. I mentally pictured what I was about to do so as not to surprise him.

When he nodded, I raised the bed, revealing the trap door beneath. Bella gasped slightly- possibly just grasping the scope of my ability. I held the trap door open for them, indicating they can go ahead.

Edward glanced at her face, and she nodded. He led the way down, never letting his hand off hers. I held my breath as she passed- no harm in being careful.

I followed them down, closing the door behind me. I think he looked at me in alarm, but it faded rather quickly. He must have heard the bed resting back on the floor above us.

Bella was… I wasn't sure what Bella was. Happy? Excited? She turned this way and that, looking at my paintings the way a child would look at candies in a store.

"Giovanni," she said, "they're beautiful!"

Now I knew I was embarrassed. "It's nothing," I said meekly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" she admonished. "You have a talent- you should be proud of it."

She began to ask what each painting represented, so I followed her around, secretly pleased that someone was truly appreciating my work- but as she kept asking, and I kept answering, my secret pleasure started to come out as a smile.

I regaled her with tales the paintings represented- the plaza where I first met Margherita; the sun rising by the beach; the landscape of Italy seen from a mountain peak. She pored through portraits I made of people who caught my interest- she and Edward shared a knowing grin when she spotted Debussy- and then stopped at the canvas I was working on the other day.

Edward was already there. "Freesia."

It wasn't a question. "The day at the Thriftway, before I knew who you were, I tried to calm down by painting. I suppose," I added, chagrined, "that I was trying to place the scent. And that's what I ended up with."

Edward placed one arm over her chest, and she hung onto it with both hands. He leaned in to smell her hair, and she smiled even as she stared at the flower. "It's not finished," she said softly.

Suddenly, I saw it- I saw what I needed to complete it. "Edward? Bella? I know it's not my place but… Could you do me a favor?"

Two sets of eyes looked at me. "What is it?" Edward murmured.

"Put your eyes back where they were- and don't move." They resumed their earlier pose, and I slowly brought the easel floating to me. My palette floated by next, and I snatched it in midair, already making the charcoal lines on the canvas.

Portraits are unique. The subject of a portrait typically had to be very still, for a long amount of time. I found most humans to be either tolerant of such discomfort, or terribly irritable. But that was because I had to act normal. I had no need to control myself now, and my hands were a blur- the image seemed to slowly fade into sight.

I peeked at them now and then, making sure I had the colors and tones right. I didn't bother trying to actually complete it- just enough of a rough draft so I can finish it at my leisure. It was during one such glance that I noticed Edward's other fist clenching.

I realized I was making things a bit difficult for him. _I'm sorry_, I said mentally. _This must be difficult for you- I'm almost done._

The fist relaxed. When I was satisfied, I stepped back and nodded to them. Edward's head lifted, but any concern that could have been on his face was gone- replaced by a smile meant for her.

She was smiling back. "Can we see it?"

"Of course." I stepped aside to let them pass.

The painting was very light, the colors pale. Edward seemed to understand why, but Bella's face was- confused? "It's not finished?" she asked.

"I only wanted a rough sketch," I explained. "I will finish it up later. I usually do all my portraits like that, so the subjects don't get tired." I decided to let Edward's behavior slide. He reminded me too much of myself.

She seemed satisfied. "You'll let us see the finished portrait, then?"

"I would be more than happy to," I said, smiling. She didn't flinch at my exposed teeth. Neither was I trying to scare her- I was starting to like her.

"It's time to go," he said, eyes on her.

"But I haven't seen all the paintings yet!" she complained.

I laughed. "You two are more than welcome to come back," I said. "It gets… lonely," I added, eyes drifting to the floor.

Swiftly, but gently, she took my hand. I looked up to her smiling face. "Thank you," she said. "For the food, for the stories, for the painting- everything."

How could I deny that smile? "No," I said, "Thank you- both of you- for stopping to talk to me." I led them outside- it was now late afternoon- and watched as they drove out of sight.

_Oh, Margherita,_ I pined mentally. _You would have loved them._

I went back downstairs to work on the portrait. I remembered their attire, the look of their faces, the emotion of the embrace…

It had been a long time since I've been inspired this way. The palette and brushes floated by me, as if waiting for my next move. I struggled with something, like I had forgotten some matter of importance.

Ah, of course- her scent. It filled the little basement, certainly- but I didn't feel as… powerfully… about it as I did before.

I recalled what she had told me earlier: "I know you will not hurt me."

I imagined Margherita standing behind me, one arm draped across my cold chest, whispering in my ear. Smiling, I took the palette, mixed some paints, and set to work.


	7. Chapter 7: Abduction

7. Abduction

The next few days were mostly a blur. I continued to perform random odd tasks during the day, and at night I would work at the painting of Bella and Edward. Now and again I would meet the young couple- for instance, the day I actually went back to the police station, and learned that her dad was the Chief- and she would ask about it. I would tell her it's still in progress, but it shouldn't be long now. It was true, I suppose- I was getting a vicarious thrill working on the painting, remembering happier times.

I was always careful to try and stay upwind from Bella during these encounters- a precaution on my part. Edward at one point informed me of the pull he feels for her, and when he asked me to think about Margherita he concluded that what I felt for her was quite similar. It was odd- I felt a strange connection with him. Even odder- I felt a strange connection with Bella.

Maybe it's just her easygoing nature- or how happy the two were together. I saw this again while we talked outside her house. They noticed me driving past one lazy afternoon and waved me down for some conversation.

Edward was leaning against the front of her truck. She was sitting on the hood above him, her legs swung over his shoulders. His arms held them securely in place.

I was leaning against my pickup, thinking of Margherita. Bella caught me playing with my ring, and she asked about it.

"It's my wedding ring," I answered.

Her eyes were wide. "You got married?"

The disbelief in her voice took me by surprise for a moment. "Er, yes. To Margherita."

Edward's eyebrows went up. "How old was she?"

"She was nineteen."

"And how old were _you?_" Bella asked.

"Twenty-nine," I replied, flashing a wide grin. "Give or take a century."

"And no one minded?" she persisted.

I laughed. "It was a small affair. As I told you, her parents were ecstatic that someone wanted their daughter- they never really cared about anything else."

"Small?" she repeated.

I shrugged. "I had no family, so I planned the wedding with her parents. I asked for two things- that I purchase the wedding dress, and that the ceremony be held at night, for obvious reasons. I knew a seamstress in town that liked my landscapes, so I bartered some paintings for a gown, and she tailored one that was just- exquisite." Talking about it brought the image of Margherita in her dress to mind.

Edward smiled. "Beautiful," he said.

"_Bellissima_," I agreed.

Bella threw glances at us. "Did I miss something?"

Edward laughed softly. "Giovanni was just showing me how she looked that day."

To my surprise, she pouted. "No fair with the mind-reading," she scolded him.

He laughed louder.

I grinned. "Really- the ceremony was very short and to the point. I had no guests to invite, so the only witnesses were her parents and some of their friends. The reception was a simple dinner at a local restaurant. By midnight, we were back at my little villa by our beach."

Bella suddenly looked thoughtful. "Did you have a question?" I asked.

To my surprise, she blushed. She shook her head rapidly. "No, it's nothing," she murmured- but it seemed obvious that there was something on her mind.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked softly.

She blushed even more. "It's nothing, really."

Edward sighed. "You know I find it incredibly frustrating when you do that."

"And you know that I prefer some of my thoughts remain private," she retorted. They stared at each other for a while- her face bent down towards his, like they were waging a silent battle.

It occurred to me that Edward couldn't read her mind. Their little conversation wouldn't make sense otherwise.

Finally Edward leaned his head back, into her belly. "Fine," he sighed. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, and around his neck, smiling hugely. She had won this round, apparently.

I looked away. The sight reminded me of Margherita again… I could almost feel her warm fingertips on my skin…

"I was just wondering," Bella began, tracing Edward's jawline with a finger, "if you and Margherita were… well…" She frowned, searching for the words.

I wondered what she was so curious about that caused her to be so embarrassed. I went for the first thing that came to mind: "Are you asking if we were… intimate?"

She blushed again. Edward chuckled softly. "Is that what you were wondering?" he asked aloud.

"Well…" Her mouth worked for a bit. "I was just curious," she added softly.

I suppressed a chuckle. "Yes."

Two pairs of eyes flew to my face. Clearly my reply was not what they had expected.

Edward didn't look convinced- he just stared at me for a long time. Then his expression softened. "How..?" his voice trailed off. He shook his head, as if reconsidering.

Bella surprised me with her next question. "Whatever happened to her?"

Instantly my mood soured. This was one question I didn't want to answer.

Edward processed my reaction. "I think Giovanni needs to go," he said softly.

_I am so sorry_. _And thank you_. I hope he caught that. "Yes- I still have to finish your portrait." I tried to feign a smile. "I'll see you around."

I climbed into my truck. From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella's confused expression. Edward patted her leg absently as I pulled away. I wondered what he would tell her.

The drive home seemed longer than normal. I was still in a bad mood when I arrived, so I didn't notice that my front door was ajar when I walked in. I definitely noticed the slim figure standing in front of Margherita's portrait. "Who-"

"Long time no see, Giovanni."

The voice was familiar… _Could it be?_ I stared at the back of his head. "Marco?"

The figure turned, revealing a pale, angular face framed by chin-length black hair. Eyes ringed with deep crimson reflected my disbelieving look. "Nice little place you have here," he chuckled.

Rage contorted my features. "How dare you!" I snarled. I moved to grab him, but I heard something in my ear.

My body wouldn't respond. Spots flared before my eyes. I felt like I was being stuck with millions of tiny needles, over and over and over… The pain shot through my body- I crumpled to the floor, writhing in agony. My head felt like it was going to burst. I tried to look at Marco but my vision blurred.

Something grabbed me. I felt myself fly through the air, crash against a very hard object. Then- darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: Torment

8. Torment

I opened my eyes. Moving my body was painful, so I stayed in the position I found myself in- curled up like an infant, in the corner of… whatever this thing is.

I surmised I was in some sort of cage. There were no openings, as far as I could tell- it was pitch black, no light managed to get in. It was also very small; I could not stand up fully.

I strained for any sensory input- something to hear, to smell- but I did not detect anything. I tried shifting to a sitting position, leaning my back against a wall; my head touched the ceiling. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. Waiting.

I don't know how long I waited- I had nothing to keep track of time with- when a bright flash of light blinded me momentarily. My only thought escape, I tensed and sprang towards the light…

…only to be brought down by that same excruciating pain. I was barely aware of being picked up, something wrapping around my wrists...

When the pain finally subsided, I kept still, concentrating. I felt something tight around my head- I must have been blindfolded.

I felt my weight being suspended by my arms. I tried to touch my supports with my fingers- it felt like cold metal. _Chains?_

"Ah, he's aware."

Even blindfolded, I knew that voice. It tormented me just a little less than Margherita's death.

"What do you want, Marco?" I growled.

"Such venom," he laughed. "Is it so bad for old friends to drop in?"

"You are no friends of mine," I hissed. "Let me go!"

I tried to yank the chains from their supports, but the moment my body tensed I heard that whispering in my ear. My body slumped, unresponsive, the pain flaring in my head again.

"Tsk, tsk," Marco said. "You should know better than that, Giovanni." The pain subsided, and I tried to concentrate on what I was hearing. Over my labored gasps, I heard faint breathing behind me, and Marco was moving around- pacing?- before me.

"Too bad we had to blindfold you," Marco continued, no trace of regret in his voice. "She's really lovely- and such a handy ability!" His breath touched my ear, and I realized he was whispering. "She sings, you see. That's why you can't hope to escape, Giovanni. All you need to do is hear her voice, and down you go!" He punctuated his words with a snap of his fingers.

I heard him move away again. It was clear I wasn't getting anywhere- not with the female around to incapacitate me. _Female?_ I remembered that way back then, he had a male with him- a swordsman. I wondered where he was for a brief moment. I settled for learning why they were here. "What do you want?"

"Oh, we happened to be in the neighborhood," he replied easily- like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "You probably hadn't noticed, but we've been keeping tabs on you, Giovanni." This sent a ripple of anger through me, but I tried to contain it. "I was- fascinated, you see. Fascinated about this life you live. If it could be called that." He laughed at some imagined joke.

I struggled to keep my voice even. "And you were watching me, why?"

"As I said, I was curious," he answered, like I was missing the point. "Here you were, the love of your life dead, but you still insist on going about like a _human_."

There was no mistaking the derogatory tone he used when he said the word.

"I was actually working up to talk to you," he continued, "until we walked in your front door and smelled it."

What is he talking about? "Smelled what?" I prompted.

"That scent!" Again, he sounded like I was missing something so obvious. "So floral, so… delicious. Almost like your dead woman, in fact."

I groaned mentally- I _was_ missing the obvious.

Bella.

They smelled Bella.

They _wanted_ Bella.

"_No!_" I thrashed against my chains, but the female brought me low again.

"Giovanni," Marco said, his tone teasing. "Why are you so stubborn? You didn't fall in love with this _human_, did you?"

"That has nothing to do with it!" I snarled. "You can't have her!"

"Is that so?" There was a touch of menace in his voice now. "Allow me to explain this, Giovanni. It would be no problem for any of us to track the scent. But it would be so much more _fun_ for me to take the information from you." I felt a tug- he was ripping my shirt off. "We all know you won't tell us willingly," he said softly.

I felt something strike my side, causing a sharp grating noise. I yelled in pain, felt blood pooling at the site. I felt five very hard points tracing lines down my chest. I cringed at the sound- like knives trying to slice through metal sheets.

"I trust you remember these?" he said, his voice still soft.

How could I? Those claws of his sped up Margherita's demise.

He must have felt me cringe, for he chuckled darkly. "Good. We have all the time in the world, Giovanni- and I never did forgive you for taking that delicious girl away…"

He stabbed my chest with his claws, and I howled in pain.

"Tell me where she is," he breathed, twisting his fingers in me.

"Never," I gasped.

"As I said, we have all the time in the world." I could almost see the smile on his face as he said that.

He stabbed me again, and again…

I was dimly aware of being thrown into my cage. I couldn't recall what happened exactly after Marco stopped talking, but my body burned with wounds. With the female around it was impossible to resist, and I doubted that I could take both on at once, even with my ability.

I struggled to get into a seated position. I clawed a wall in frustration; the resulting sound was high-pitched and made me wince. When I put my hand back on the wall, I felt the grooves my nails had made.

_I can make marks._ I made a thick line with my fingernail, denoting the first time they… tortured… me.

Trying to keep my mind occupied, I contemplated where the third member of this coven could be. I hadn't puzzled it out before I was mercilessly yanked from my prison, blindfolded and chained again. I didn't bother resisting this time, but Marco had at me with reckless abandon.

When I finally felt myself hit the wall of my cell, I was glad for the dark. My new wounds burned, but they were fairly dry. I forced myself to shy away from wondering why- my thoughts were scattered enough already.

I heard a scraping noise, heard something being placed in my cell. Another scrape. I had turned to the sound, curious, when I smelled it.

Blood. No, worse.

_Human_ blood.

I recoiled, pushing myself against the corner nearest me, trying to ignore the flames burning my throat and lungs.

So this is why the third vampire was not present during my… sessions. He was out hunting. And they were trying to break my will.

_Surely a little taste wouldn't be so bad_.

I winced at the voice in my head. No- I can't. I won't!

_For what? A girl? She's not Margherita,_ it chided.

Doesn't matter. She's human. She doesn't deserve to die- not by these monsters.

_You _are_ a monster._

How kind of you to remind me. I made a face.

_Just a little! Enough to get your strength back, make a run for it…_

I shook my head. It would never work- the female would see to that.

_You know you want it._ It was teasing me now.

I don't _need_ it.

Somewhere during my internal debate, I heard the scraping noise again- twice. The smell of the blood faded, and I could only surmise that they took it away.

My body started convulsing, my breathing became ragged. I tried to rationalize what was happening, and I realized that I was sobbing. No tears wet my eyes, but the emotion was familiar.

I felt this way the day I crawled onto my bed, thinking I was dying of the plague. I felt this way the day Margherita was killed, and I was helpless to save her.

I ran my fingers along the wall, searching for where I had made that first mark, and made another one next to it. I curled into a ball, rocking myself, trying not to imagine what waited for me outside my cage…


	9. Chapter 9: Descent

9. Descent

The next few days were mostly a blur. I balled up against the wall of my cage, my "home" for the last… I don't know how long.

I reached a cut-covered arm out, locating the line of marks I'd scratched to indicate the number of times I'd been tortured. I ran a finger across them, counting mentally.

Fifteen. Fifteen times. My wounds burned again, my mind flashing with the pain that the female inflicted on me.

I wondered how long they'd kept me.

I was always blindfolded when they took me out, so I had no idea whether it was light or dark outside. I doubted they'd wait a full day between "sessions" so it had to be more frequent than that. Twice a day? Three times a day?

Fifteen times. Twice a day, would mean almost eight days. Three, five.

Between five and eight days. Five or eight days since I've…

I heard scraping, and the sound of something ceramic being set down. Another scrape, and silence.

I didn't dare look. I knew it was more blood, and I only had to wait for the aroma to-

_Ah_. There it was. I groaned- it was getting harder and harder to resist drinking. I curled up tighter, moaning as the motion caused my wounds to burn anew. I cradled my head in my arms, willing myself to be still.

My mind began to wander.

_Five to eight days. Why hasn't anyone come to check?_

I pushed the thought away- I did not want to dwell on what the three outside might do if anyone tried searching for me.

_So you're on your own?_

Indeed.

_And you can't even stand up straight. What a joke._

I grimaced.

_Can't even move anything!_

Well I couldn't really help that- the moment they suspect that I'm attempting to do something, the female sings and puts me down like a dog.

_Well, maybe if you built up your strength. So you could escape._

I tensed. I knew where this argument was going.

_They're practically putting it on a silver platter for you…_

No.

_Just this once! Enough to recover from their torture, and-_

NO! My body shook with the denial. I would not touch the blood- I could not. I must not!

The voice suddenly turned patient. _Surely your parents would excuse such behavior- if it meant the survival of their son?_

The tone and concept behind the thought surprised me. I was struggling to come up with a counterargument when I heard the sliding noise again, and the smell of blood slowly faded.

I cried again. I had no tears, but everything else was there. I moaned softly, images of my dead family flashing in my mind.

I thought of Margherita, and she sat next to me, laying her body over mine, whispering soothing words into my ear.

I drifted in her arms- dreading the next time I would be brought out again, wondering how close I was to joining her…

_Bright light._

I blinked rapidly.

_Can't see._

The light faded.

Something else.

_Scent._

I reached out towards the scent. My hands felt something soft. I pulled it to my face, breathing deeply.

_Fire_. It ran up and down my lungs and throat. _Thirst._

I searched through the soft thing, looking for what I knew should be there. _Body. Blood._

Yes…

_No!___There was nothing- just this soft item. It taunted me with the smell.

_Angry!_ I ripped it apart. More of the scent filled the air. I could almost taste it. I raked through the remains, frantic. _Thirsty. Blood!_

_Bright light._ Behind me.

I turned. I crawled towards it.

_Flower_.

What?

The darkness left me. My eyes adjusted to the brightness.

_Others._

I smelled five others near me. I looked around.

I saw the human first. The scent from the soft item was coming from her. She was on the floor, her back against a wall. She would not get anywhere.

I turned. There was a male behind me. Talking, but I did not understand. He kept pointing at the human. I looked at his face, and I felt my body burn. _Hurt_.

There was another male, standing off to the side. Something shiny hung at his waist. He was not watching me.

There was a third male- he was on the floor. He was looking at the human, but not moving. I turned to the human- still there- and looked behind this third one.

A female. She stood behind the third, lips moving rapidly. _Pain._ I shrank from her gaze. I saw something black hanging next to her and I rubbed my wrists.

_Thirsty_.

I turned back to the human. The first was still talking to me. I still did not know what he was saying. He went behind me and kicked me towards her.

I landed by the human's feet. I reached out, grabbed her leg, pulling myself on top of her. She tried to kick me, but I did not feel it.

I could smell the fear in her. It made her scent even better. _Imagine the taste…_

I pulled myself up further- my head was at her belly. She tried to move away, but I held her in place. I growled.

I heard a scream- two screams, the second louder than the first.

_Does not matter_. I moved my face in front of the girl's, saw the terror in her wide, chocolate eyes. I took a deep breath, ignoring the flames, knowing I would quench them soon…

_Touch._

I blinked. What was that?

_Touch. Warmth._

I pulled back. The girl was touching my face. Not poking me, touching me.

"Giovanni," she breathed.

Her breath went into my lungs, tormenting me. What did she say?

"Giovanni!" she repeated.

I blinked. I stared at her, whimpering. Was that my name? I willed the knowledge from her eyes… beautiful eyes…

I shook my head. Where did _that_ come from?

Though… she _is_ beautiful. _Bellissima._

_Bellissima._

_Bella._

I closed my eyes. Something was there… I could not see…

I felt warmth on my chest. I opened my eyes- she was putting her palm on my chest, patting me repeatedly.

"Giovanni," she whispered. Her voice was getting desperate. She was pounding my chest now.

Interesting. She pounded my chest in time with her heartbeat. It was rapid now, pumping that delicious blood through her body. I just had to put my hand on her chest…

_Freesia_.

The image of a large white flower dominated my vision. The petals turned red, wet with blood, and it wilted.

I shook my head again. What was happening?

"Margherita," she whispered. "Remember, Giovanni! Please!"

Margherita?

Margherita.

_My_ Margherita.

White light flooded my mind. I took a deep breath- visions swirled before my eyes- the girl who I fell in love with, the girl who loved me back, the girl I took to the beach, the woman who married me, the woman who died in my arms…

When I exhaled, I looked at the girl with new eyes.

She was still pounding my chest, her eyes brimming with tears. I remembered the three vampires, the torture they inflicted upon me, and it all clicked into place.

They wanted me to destroy her- in front of her lover. _Edward_.

She was crying freely now. I bared my teeth with a snarl.

"No!" she yelled. I heard her cry echoed behind me, which was cut off quickly. Edward must be the one on the floor, and the female was keeping him in line.

A plan formed in my head. I would have one chance. I looked at Bella, as fiercely as I could- she cringed. I bent lower so I could whisper in her ear.

"Scream."

Then I placed my mouth on her neck.


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

10. Confrontation

Bella's scream filled my ears. But even then, I could hear other noises.

I heard a scream of anguish. Edward. I ignored that, listening for the others.

Laughter. Three distinct sets of laughter. I was only interested in one particular laugh- higher in pitch than the rest…

She never heard the chains coming. They wrapped around her neck and into her mouth so quickly that her laugh suddenly gave way to strangled noises.

All the laughter stopped. She struggled against the chains. I held a hand out towards her now, baring my bloodless teeth, a snarl growing in my chest. The chains drew tighter around her neck, kept her hands pinned to her sides.

Edward was quick. He recovered, jumped onto her shoulders and gave her head a twist. There was a noise like metal being torn apart, and her body fell lifeless to the ground. He tossed her head away, a determined look on his face.

Twin growls brought me back to the present. I tucked Bella under an arm and jumped, barely escaping Marco's claws.

I took quick stock of the area. It seemed to be an abandoned warehouse, with a low ceiling. Not very sturdy, at that, based on what I saw of its condition.

Something silver darted in my peripheral vision. Keeping Bella close to my chest, I twisted around. The sword that was aimed at her struck my left shoulder instead- it broke into pieces upon hitting my skin. In the same motion, I leapt backwards, avoiding the other vampire.

I landed off-balance. Bella's scent wasn't helping in my current condition. Thankfully Edward rushed in to take her from me, and I was able to roll out of the way of Marco's strikes.

"What are you doing, Giovanni?" Marco called out. "Protecting the human? That worked out _so_ well the last time."

I howled in anger, remembering.

Edward placed Bella by a wooden support pillar, keeping himself between her and the others. I grabbed the other chain, destroying the ceiling beam it was hanging from, and it twirled in the air before me like some metal snake. I was watching Marco.

"Alessio," he hissed. So that was the other's name.

Alessio ran for Bella, but Edward saw his plan and spun. With one hand, he lifted Bella and moved her out of the way. With the other, he grabbed Alessio's arm and hurled him across the warehouse and into a wall. It collapsed on impact, burying him in rubble.

Marco snarled and lunged at me. The chain dropped to the ground as I refocused my power- Marco stopped mid-motion, and I sent him flying into the same pile of rubble where his partner lay.

"Edward," I whispered. The exertion was getting to me- it was difficult to concentrate. _Get her out of here,_ I thought.

He shook his head. "You can't win- not against both of them."

"I'm not giving you a choice." I looked up, holding my hands up to the ceiling. _Just need to push…_ With a great metallic groan, it buckled and exploded outward, leaving a large hole. I glanced at him.

Edward stared back, eyes cold. He must be seeing what I planned. "Don't," he said.

A half-moment's doubt entered my mind. I vaguely recalled that Bella was immune to Edward's talent. What if she were immune to mine?

A stream of profanities came from the rubble, forcing me to focus. "She is much more important than I am," I hissed. I turned to Bella. "I'm sorry."

She frowned, confused.

I reached out for her with my power. I didn't know if it would work or not, so as a quick test I tried to levitate her a foot off the ground.

It worked. "Hey!" she scolded.

Then she yelped as I hurled her through the hole in the ceiling.

Edward growled, hissing oaths under his breath, but he was already in the air. I was sure he would catch her with no difficulty.

I turned back to the rubble. Marco and his partner were already out, stalking towards me. I levitated the chain, and struggled to keep it up. The ends twitched, betraying my condition.

"What's this?" Marco laughed. "He can't even keep a heavy chain up."

Alessio just sneered. He didn't seem to be one for conversation.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Marco's tone was confident.

I growled. "You're not getting her," I swore.

"Her?" He laughed. "_Her?_ Dear Giovanni, this was never about the girl."

My resolve faltered for a moment- the chain hovered closer to the ground. "What?"

"Oh, sure," he began, "if you had eaten her that would have made it a thousand times better. But you see- this was about _you_." I struggled to think of what he could possibly want to do this to me for, but he continued talking. "In all my life- or, unlife, if you prefer- I have never let my prey escape. If I wanted them, they were mine.

"But _you!_" he hissed the word. "You _stole_ her from me, Giovanni. She smelled so lovely, so delicious- it made my mouth water to think of what she would taste like. But you _took_ her away from me!"

I blinked. "You're angry at _me_ for taking my wife away before you could feed on her?"

Marco roared. "You have no _idea_ how mad it's driven me- to smell such a scent, and not taste it! I thought if you finally had the blood of a human in you, you would feel a tiny bit of that madness that consumes me.

"But I suppose that matters little now," he continued, his voice suddenly soft. "I'll just have to settle for ending your miserable existence." He held up his hand, nails long and sharp as knives, and rushed me. Alessio followed close behind.

I took a step sideways, batting Marco's outstretched hand aside. I dropped the chain, using my power to grab Alessio and hurl him through the ceiling. He burst through it with a loud crash.

I was still looking at the hole Alessio made when I felt something hard rip through my abdomen. A pained scream escaped my lips. I looked down, touched the long nails of Marco's hand where they burst through my skin.

He whispered in my ear. "You're finished, Giovanni. As soon as Alessio gets back, we'll rip you to shreds."

I tried to move the heavy chain, but all I managed was a slight tug.

He laughed, and pushed his hand in further, widening the wound. I gasped, and started coughing. "You're so thirsty you're not even bleeding hard!"

My vision began to swim. It was taking all my concentration to remain upright.

"Ah, there you are," Marco said. I looked up- Alessio was walking back into the warehouse, a murderous look on his face. "You killed his little singer, you see- I'm sure he'd love to kill you himself," he added.

Suddenly I saw a blur streak by Alessio, and he disappeared.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. "What-"

I didn't Marco a chance to finish his thought. With a howl, I willed the chain back up, and wrapped it around his neck. I let it pull and secure him against a pillar, yanking his hand out of my body with a disgusting, grating sound.

I fell forward a bit- the wound burned anew- but I forced myself to turn and lope towards him. He struggled against the chain, and I knew it wouldn't be long before he broke free. I had little time.

I took his head in both my hands.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Let go of me!"

My eyes were dead as I stared into his. "_Va' all'inferno_," I whispered.

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to yell.

I twisted his head before any noise came out. There was a loud snap, and it fell to the ground with a dull thud.

I kicked it away, and the motion unbalanced me. I fell to the floor, and the chain collapsed in a heap around the pillar.

I was barely aware of movement around me. I had nothing left- I wouldn't be able to fight back. Then I figured if Alessio wanted to kill me, it wouldn't be so bad…

Margherita was already there, cradling me in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Ascent

11. Ascent

I don't remember what happened after the fight. I remember lying in Margherita's arms as they cradled my broken body. I remember voices, and movement… but not much else.

I opened my eyes. The white ceiling was unfamiliar.

I glanced around. I was on a bed. Gauze covered part of my abdomen. I heard even breathing next to me. There was a heartbeat there, too. I breathed in, and the scent struck me, but I didn't feel thirsty. I probably couldn't move much even if I wanted to- my body felt very sore.

A pair of eyes looked at my face. I stared back, seeing wide chocolate eyes. "Bella?"

My voice was barely there, but she heard me. "Giovanni!" She reached for my face and put her hand on my cheek. "You're awake! I'm so glad."

I tried to laugh but managed a wheeze instead. "And you are safe. I'm so sorry for putting you in danger."

Her smile faded. "Giovanni, that wasn't your fault."

I shook my head, slowly. "I could have killed you, Bella," I explained. "And if not I, then those three-"

"But you didn't," she interrupted. "And they're gone."

"Thanks to you- you brought me back from the edge."

She shook her head. Her frown deepened. "I heard… When they kidnapped me, I heard them say they _tortured_ you." The word came out with difficulty. "And I heard them planning, and what my role was, and then they caught Edward." Her eyes shut, and she shook her head, as if willing away the memory.

Speaking of… "Where is he?" I asked.

"Right here." I saw Edward come into my field of vision. "I owe you."

I blinked. "For what?"

"For saving Bella," he clarified. "And flinging her through the roof," he added, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, yeah!" Bella said, turning on me.

I spoke before she could say anything further. "I'm sorry. It was rash, but I didn't have time to ask your permission. Also, in my condition, your scent was making it incredibly difficult to focus." I looked down, ashamed.

That seemed to placate her. "No more surprise telekinetic hurling of my person?"

I looked at her, considering. "Unless it's an emergency."

She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I can live with that."

I sighed, trying to relax. "_Dove?_"

"Our home," Edward answered. I wasn't sure if I imagined that the "our" included Bella. "We weren't sure if there were… more, so we didn't want to take you back to your cabin just yet."

"How long did they have me?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "From what I could tell, they took you the day we were talking outside Bella's home. That was seven days ago."

"A week?" I grimaced. "It was just a week?"

"Shh," Bella soothed. "You don't need to remember those things now."

"Too late," I mumbled. Her face fell, so I tried to search for something trivial to placate her. "My chicken alfredo's probably gone bad by now."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"In any case, there were just the three of them," I continued.

I heard someone enter the room. "How's our patient doing?"

The voice was unfamiliar. "He's conscious," Edward answered. I saw a man, young and blond, walk up beside the bed, looking me up and down as if ascertaining my condition.

"How are you Giovanni?" he asked, eyes full of concern. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but please call me Carlisle."

"_Sono mal._ I'll… live," I said hesitantly. "If you could call it that."

He chuckled. "Well, he still has a sense of humor, can't be that bad."

"What happened?" I asked. "After…"

Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded. "We learned that Bella and Edward had been taken," he began. "We got to the warehouse pretty late into the fight."

Edward clarified. "After you sent Bella through the roof, and I caught her on the way down, I tried to call my family. They were already on their way.

"I saw that other vampire- Alessio? He went through the roof too, so I took Bella with me and hid in a safe spot. I relaxed a little when I saw him go back towards the warehouse. Then I remembered it was two-to-one, and you weren't in the best condition. I wanted to run in and help, but I couldn't leave Bella-"

I shook my head, interrupting him. "You made the right decision. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Thank you." When he continued, his voice got harder. "I heard you scream. I was so close to running back, but then the others arrived. I told them what was going on, and they went inside."

I nodded. "I saw someone tackle Alessio."

"That was Emmett," Carlisle explained. "He can get a little carried away sometimes."

"Remind me to thank him," I smiled.

Edward continued. "We got you out. I asked Emmett and Carlisle to bring you and Bella here, while the rest of us… took care of things." He fished for something beyond my sight, and held up a newspaper. He pointed at a headline which read "**Abandoned Warehouse Burns- No Injuries Reported**."

I stared at the headline for a while. "So… All three, then?"

Edward nodded. His look said this wasn't a favorite subject to discuss.

Bella had an odd look on her face. It was making me feel a little self-conscious. "What is it, Bella?"

She blinked, and blushed. "I was just thinking," she began, "you're very muscular."

"Er…" I wondered if this was how Margherita felt when I complimented her. "_Grazie_."

There was a moment of silence. Carlisle and Edward looked at each other intently, the latter nodding here and there. Finally Carlisle excused himself and left.

Edward answered my unspoken question. "He's been hunting for you, bringing the deer here so you can drink."

"I've never seen deer so large before," Bella said. She sounded like she was talking about the weather.

It suddenly dawned on me just how much effort they were putting into helping me recover. I sighed. "I'm not worth all this."

"Of course you are," Edward countered. "It's not everyday we come across a decent vampire."

"No- a _good_ vampire," Bella added with a smile.

I shrugged the compliment away, embarrassed.

Edward chuckled. "We should let him rest," he suggested.

"No!" I said, a little too fiercely. Edward looked at me with alarm. Bella held her hand to her chest, tense.

"No," I repeated, softly this time. "My apologies. It's just that, if you leave me alone, I will start thinking about… things." I grimaced.

They relaxed. Bella took a seat on a couch by the bed; Edward moved to sit beside her.

"Thank you," I said. Then I remembered something. "You know, I never did answer your question, Bella."

She looked up. "Which question?"

"You asked whatever happened to Margherita."

She made a face. "You don't have to answer that," she whispered.

"No, I think you have a right to know- it would help you understand why Marco did what he did."

They didn't respond, so I decided to continue. "Margherita and I had been married for three years. One night, we were walking, and I realized we were being followed. It was Marco and one other, who I now know was Alessio.

"They made their intentions very clear- they wanted Margherita. She smelled very good to them, too- though I'm sure she didn't have quite the same appeal to them as she did to me."

I sighed. "Marco has- had- an ability: he could lengthen his fingernails and use them like knives. Alessio had no abilities, but he used to be a skilled swordsman when he was human- as a vampire, he was even more so. He was never without his blade.

"There was no contest. I've never had to fight another vampire before- let alone two. I tried to get Margherita out of there, but they blocked my attempts. They cut her, several times, as I failed to intercept their attacks. I was finally able to send them both flying and carried her to safety."

My tone softened. "For whatever reason, they did not give chase. But I knew it was too late. Her heartbeat was fading, and she had lost a lot of blood." I closed my eyes.

"You… you couldn't… change her?" Bella asked, her eyes downcast.

I wondered why she asked. "I honestly did not know how," I replied. "If you recall, I never knew who changed me. I never really bothered to find out.

"When she passed, I took her body back to her family. I tried to hunt her murderers down, but I was unsuccessful. I grew depressed, thinking that if I had been stronger, better skilled, I could have saved her…"

Bella was still looking at the floor. "So that's what he meant, when he said that thing about protecting a human working out so well before."

I nodded. "I heard about the other vampires in Italy. I decided to seek them out. I wanted to know more about being a vampire. Mostly, I couldn't bear to exist anymore, and I begged them to release me from this world.

"Obviously, they denied my request." I laughed, mirthless. "A 'waste,' they called it. They told me to 'give it a century or two' before making a decision. I had no other options, really… So I tried. Lived it a day at a time, then weeks. Months. Years. Decades.

"It was extraordinarily difficult, at first. Eventually I had to do something with myself, so I started doing odd jobs here and there. The busywork kept me occupied during most times, but at night…" My voice trailed off.

Edward broke the silence. "You painted."

I nodded. "It broke my heart, painting. I wished she could be there, wished so desperately to feel her touch me, hear her voice, smell her scent though it burned like wildfire through me- and I knew I could not have that ever again. That realization woke me up. I knew that Margherita, wherever she is, would not look upon me kindly the way I've been living. So I redoubled my efforts, tried to be 'normal' again.

"It was fifty or so years later when I finally was able to visit her grave." I folded my hands together, wincing at the pain. "It felt… odd. Her parents had passed, and they were buried next to her. I couldn't recall if she had any relatives in the area.

"I left a bouquet of lilies on her headstone- that's how she smelled to me, like lilies," I explained. "I stayed there all day, ignoring everything going on around me. At night, when no one was around, I remembered her last words to me.

"As I held her, she told me 'I _will_ see you again.' And, just before she passed, she told me '_Ti amo_.'"

"I love you," Edward translated. Bella elbowed him lightly, muttering "I knew that."

I smiled despite myself. "I etched the words into her headstone- '_Ti amo_'- and left Italy. I haven't been back there since. But never did I think that Marco would hold such a grudge that he apparently kept tabs on me all this time."

"What was he so upset about?" Bella asked, then she covered her mouth belatedly. Edward looked chagrined. "I'm sorry," she said, "it just came out."

"That's all right," I reassured her. "He was- furious- at me, for taking Margherita away. You see, he had smelled her, had been imagining what she would taste like-" I glanced quickly at Bella, but she showed no reaction- "and I denied him that. It drove him crazy, and he's been plotting against me ever since."

Silence. "Wow," Bella finally breathed. "That's… shallow."

I laughed- the noise surprised them both. "Sorry," I grinned. "It's just that… you're perfectly right."

I saw Edward freeze, then glance at Bella. "Carlisle's back."

Bella seemed to know the hidden meaning behind this. She stood and held my hand. "Get better, Giovanni," she smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Thank you." Edward followed her out, but I called him back. _Edward?_

I saw him hesitate and look at me curiously. He disappeared for a moment, then came back to stand by the foot of my bed. "Yes?"

"Sorry." I was getting tired. Odd- we usually don't get tired. _Do you mind greatly if I just think?_

He grinned. "Not at all. I'm used to it."

So that explained the nonverbal communication between him and Carlisle. _I wanted to tell you something, before I forget. Well, a few things,_ I amended.

He shrugged. "Go on."

_First, I want you to know that you and Bella are wonderful together._ His eyes dropped. I supposed I embarrassed him. _I won't lie- I'm a little envious. But more than that, you give me hope- hope that true love still exists in this world._

"Thank you," he said.

_Second, I want you to know that what happened to Margherita and I, will not happen to Bella and you._

His eyes turned fierce. "What makes you so sure?"

_You have a family,_ I reminded him. _I had no one._

He was silent for a moment. Deliberating? Finally he asked "Is that all?"

I sighed. _I'm sorry- I've upset you._

He shook his head quickly. "It's not that," he said. "I've… I've had a lot to think about lately," he added softly.

_I can only imagine._ I smiled for his benefit. _Is the future so terrible, if you two are together?_

Something flashed in his eyes. He stared at the floor. Suddenly he turned and stalked out of the room.

Now I've done it… I closed my eyes, sighing.


	12. Chapter 12: Recovery

12. Recovery

The next day was mostly a blur. My cuts had healed, except for the large wound in my abdomen- I still wore the bandage. I never got to ask Edward to thank his family for me, but as the day passed I met the rest of the Cullens.

Esme kept watch over me for a time. I assumed (correctly, I found out later) that she is the mother figure. She never seemed to be far away, peeking in now and then to make sure I was comfortable, asking if I needed anything. I had no doubt that she would help me to the bathroom, if I still had the biological functions that would necessitate such a request.

Emmett's visit was memorable- I've never seen anyone lugging two deer around so casually. His grin was infectious- I thanked him for taking care of Alessio and his grin widened even more. He even held the deer above me with a grin.

Carlisle would visit regularly, when he wasn't being a doctor in town. I marveled at his life, even as I silently cursed when he insisted I drink so much that I thought I would burst. "It will help you recover faster," he had explained during one of his visits. "And since it's not as- potent- as human blood…"

His line of reasoning quelled my complaints from there on out.

Rosalie. She was picturesque, the type of beauty artists can only dream of capturing on canvas. She changed my sheets once, not really saying a word. I thanked her politely, and she smiled before leaving.

Alice was- interesting. She danced into my room, announcing that it was time to change the bandage around my abdomen and telling me to sit up. "It won't be long now," she smiled, deftly removing the old gauze and applying a new one. "You're in a better mood, too," she added.

I must have looked puzzled. She laughed- it sounded like wind chimes. "Jasper knows you're in a better mood today," she explained, her head inclined towards the door.

Someone tall walked into the room- Jasper, I surmised. He was smiling apologetically. "Sorry- she's always this way. You get used to it after a while."

Alice turned and stuck her tongue out at him. The sight was comical- I laughed.

That seemed to please Alice. She finished applying the gauze while she told me that she could see visions of the future- quickly pointing out that they're not perfect, and highly susceptible to change depending on someone's decisions- but she had seen me making a full recovery.

She also explained that Jasper had been keeping watch outside my room, in case I took a turn for the worse. He was sensitive to emotions, and could influence them as well. "I apologize for the deception," he said sheepishly. "It's just that, if you knew I was keeping watch, you might try to hide your real emotions, even as you grew depressed, or something like that." He didn't have to explain any further, and I was suddenly glad for my silent guardian.

It was sort of comforting to know that I wasn't the only one with strange abilities- vampirism notwithstanding. Still, it reminded me of the other Cullen with an ability, the one I seemed to upset…

Alice suddenly froze, her eyes staring at something in the distance. "He's coming," she said softly. She seemed to recover, and smiled at me. "And he's got something to tell you."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Edward's head peeked into the room, followed soon after by the rest of him. He was smiling. "Well, if it isn't the freaks among the freaks," he teased, ruffling Alice's short hair. She stuck her tongue out at him. Jasper laughed.

They really behaved like siblings. I smiled, even as I felt a little sadness, remembering my siblings and family.

Jasper immediately picked up on my mood. "Sorry," he said, and the other two looked at me with concern.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I assured them. "It's just… You reminded me of my family. It's wonderful that you have each other."

They looked at each other and grinned.

Edward turned to me. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday," he began. "That was inexcusable."

"I'm sure you had your reasons. I just hope I didn't upset you."

"Trust me- if I seemed upset, it wasn't because of you." He didn't look like he would elaborate further, so I didn't pry.

Then I realized something- rather, someone- was missing. "Edward- where's Bella?"

Jasper looked amused. "Edward, if you don't go get her, she's bound to rush in any moment now."

Edward rolled his eyes and left the room. I heard Alice whisper "Oh!" before she composed herself and beamed at me again, like she knew a secret I wasn't supposed to know.

Edward came back in, carrying a large bundle in one hand, and holding Bella with the other. Jasper was right- she looked like she was about to burst.

"Hi Bella," I greeted, giving her a smile.

"Hi Giovanni!" Her answering smile was positively radiant. I had to remind myself she was still human- her teeth were sparkling. "We bought you something. Well," she amended, "I suggested it, and they bought it." She indicated the siblings with a sweep of her arm.

Edward was chuckling. He hefted the bundle and placed it on the bed, next to my feet.

It was a large duffel bag. I stared at it, confused.

Alice opened the bag with one swift tug, and pulled out a blank canvas. Bella reached in and pulled out a set of brushes, and a palette.

I was starting to understand her exuberance.

"We didn't want you to get bored," Bella explained. "And since you like to paint, well…"

My mouth worked but no words came out. Jasper and Edward exchanged a meaningful glance.

"I do believe he means to say thank you," Edward grinned.

I nodded mutely. I thought about what I wanted to do, and Edward motioned for Bella to hold the palette in her outstretched hand. I took the palette from her with my power, and it levitated towards me.

I was admiring the smooth surface- crystal clear, like glass, yet it felt much more durable than that- when I noticed the expressions on Alice's and Jasper's faces. They looked… surprised?

Edward was shaking with mirth. I surmised that they didn't know about my ability. "When I came in here and mentioned freaks, I was including Giovanni here," he said, still laughing.

I shrugged. "I suppose I should have told you. I can move objects with my mind."

Jasper nodded his understanding. I wasn't prepared for Alice to hug me so abruptly.

"You're a freak!" she proclaimed proudly. "Just like us!"

Bella coughed into her hand.

"You hang out with vampires- of course you're a freak," Alice teased. "Let's not even go into the whole danger magnet thing," she mumbled under her breath- too low for Bella to hear. She rounded on me suddenly. "Show me?"

"Er…" I gently took the brushes from Bella's other hand, floating them into the air, making them orbit her head. Alice burst into a giggling fit.

"How appropriate," Edward murmured.

Bella looked at him, confused. "What?"

"It's just that, you're the center of _my_ world, too," he clarified, taking her into his arms.

I spun the brushes further out so as to surround them. They kissed.

Alice rolled her eyes. Jasper reached out and took her hand, pulling her gently towards him. They didn't kiss- just looked into each other's eyes. I realized they were a couple, too.

I let the brushes come to my hand, snatching them from the air. The handles were clear as well, just like the palette.

"We have some easels for you too," Edward said, still looking at Bella. "Although, we have a favor to ask you, if you don't mind." He reached behind him and pulled out another piece of canvas, this one already set on a frame.

It was my unfinished painting of Bella and Edward.

I chuckled. "Of course! How could I even think about saying no? You've all been wonderful to me."

Three arms waved away my thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: Art

13. Art

As the days passed, my strength returned. This pleased me greatly- I didn't want to paint while lying in bed.

I took over a section of the first floor, covering the area with old newspapers to catch any stray drops of paint. I would have preferred to do it in my cabin, but the Cullens weren't about to let me out of their sight.

I settled into a routine. Nights were usually when I painted, so I tried to help out around the house during the day. Of course they wouldn't let me do much of anything. I did show Edward my chicken alfredo recipe- and he did very well, according to Bella. Jasper tried to get me to play chess with him, but I had to admit that I had no patience for the game. After I lost, I made the pieces dance over the board like some elaborate ballroom dance competition, delighting those watching. Even Jasper had to laugh when I made the kings dip their queens.

I had four easels out. One held the unfinished painting of Bella and Edward. The other three held my rough drafts of the other couples: Esme and Carlisle; Rosalie and Emmett; Alice and Jasper. They had posed for me one night and I swiftly made the drafts so they could go about their business. I took my time painting them however- it was very therapeutic for me.

Alice probably doted on me the most. She would suddenly appear, telling me it's time to change the bandages again, and I had to stop working to shrug out of my shirt so she could get to my wound. After the second time, I took to leaving my shirt off. She didn't even seem to notice when she came the third time- she just looked, had me hold my arms out and set to work.

She did say that Bella was right- I was very muscular- before flashing away. I stood there dumbfounded, and a passing Jasper laughed at my emotional state.

My wound healed eventually- no scars, for which I was selfishly glad- and I was able to move about and act like normal again.

Well, normal for a vampire. Alice would flash by, the sound of wind chimes marking her laughter, when she saw me puzzling over a color combination- I would have the palette and several brushes floating around me while I deliberated. At one point I caught Rosalie staring at me, and she mumbled something about wishing she could do that to her tools in the garage.

One night I called the family to come see the finished products. I had draped cloths over them, intending to reveal them theatrically. I waited until everyone was there- Bella in Edward's arms, as usual- before simultaneously lifting all the cloths up and away.

A chorus of gasps and appreciative murmurs arose. I watched the couples as they took in their portraits.

Carlisle had worn a tuxedo; Esme wore a brilliant pearl ball gown. In the portrait, she rested her cheek on his chest, and he rested his chin on her head. They held hands, like they were dancing.

Rosalie wore an elaborate ensemble in red, with a flowing skirt and long sleeves. Emmett sat on a chair before her, wearing a button-down red shirt and black tie, and she put her hands on his broad shoulders. As usual, he was grinning.

Alice chose a simple black dress that left her shoulders bare. Jasper put on an old military uniform. They stood, facing each other, staring into each other's golden eyes. The scene looked like the soldier who had come home at last to be with his girl.

And finally, Bella and Edward. They were dressed simply, compared to the other couples, but I held a special regard for this portrait. He had draped an arm over her now, just like the painting, and she held on with both hands. Her eyes were bright, and he was whispering something into her ear.

No one seemed ready to speak, so I contented myself by mentally juggling the cloths in midair.

Alice noticed and she started giggling. Jasper looked bemused. "It's not my fault!" she pleaded. "Giovanni's making me laugh."

I snatched the cloths with a grin- I wasn't trying to interrupt them, but it was hard to ignore the excitement in the air.

"Excellent work, Giovanni," Carlisle complimented me. "I especially love what you've done with the skin."

"Huh?" Bella's mouth was open, questioning. She was staring at all the portraits now, trying to figure out what Carlisle meant.

"You're usually more perceptive than this," Edward chided. He moved before their portrait, and held his arm out before the one on the painting.

Bella stared a while longer. "Oh!" she said. "Your skin! It's… it's…"

"Human?" Edward chuckled.

She nodded mutely.

"I hope you don't mind," I began. "I took the liberty of making that decision. I can change it, if you like."

A chorus of negatives buzzed in my ears. I held my hands up in surrender.

Bella caught me then, giving me a fierce hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "It's beautiful."

I hugged her back. "I'm glad you like it. Least I could do." She held on a moment longer, then stepped back, smiling.

I turned to Carlisle. "Unfortunately, I don't have any frames to put these in. I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Already taken care of," Alice chimed. Emmett flashed away from Rosalie's side, and was back again just as if he'd never left. He held a box in his free hand- the frames, no doubt.

"I can show you who wants what," Alice beamed.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, let's see what we have here."

There was some chaos as the box was opened and frame parts emerged. There was much teasing and joking, but Alice's predictions took shape eventually. She handed one piece to Jasper, who held it up to their portrait and smiled appreciatively.

When they settled down I asked them to let the pieces go- "I'm the artist, it's my job to frame them," I declared. They complied, and I levitated the pieces towards the portraits, hammer and nails floating nearby.

I only slowed down while painting- framing was another story. I flashed around each easel, hammering the frames into place. Now that they were framed, the portraits looked very impressive- I felt a great sense of pride in my work.

Carlisle offered to pay me, but I politely declined. "You've done so much for me," I insisted. "Let this be my form of gratitude."

"Very well," he said. "They're really lovely," he added. "You should think about having an art gallery."

"Mmm," I mused. "The only problem with that is having to explain that I'm the artist, a hundred or so years later."

He laughed. "Yes- I can see the predicament."

"You could always change your name," Alice suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm rather attached to my name, thank you."

Esme was looking at my signature on the paintings. "Bonmarito."

"Ah," Carlisle said. "I see."

A few pairs of eyes turned my way. Of course Bella had to ask: "What?"

"Bonmarito. It means 'good spouse,'" Edward explained.

I looked down. "Not as good as all that," I muttered. Then I looked up again. "But I made sure the years she spent with me were the happiest years of her life- _our_ lives," I amended.

"I'm sure you did," Carlisle said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, but it didn't touch my eyes.

Something seemed to be troubling Edward. _What's wrong?_

His face worked, like he was deliberating. He shook his head slightly.

_It's all right_, I thought. "You don't have to worry about offending me or anything," I added verbally.

Everyone turned to look at Edward now, and he seemed to shrink from the attention. Alice touched his shoulder lightly. He glanced at her face, then nodded.

"Please don't misunderstand," he began. "I was wondering- how do you do it?"

"Do what?" I asked.

"Live," he answered. "Without- _her_."

Someone gasped. I held my hand up. "It's a fair question." I thought for a moment before answering.

"I wondered that myself. I still do, sometimes. Like that day." I held my side, and there was no doubt as to which day I was talking about. "I'm not entirely certain what happens to me, should I… cease to exist. I don't know what waits for me on the other side- even if there _is_ another side.

"What I _do_ know is that I'm afraid- no, terrified. You see, every day I exist, is another day I can think about her: her smell, her touch, her face, her love… Every moment that I am still conscious, I can recall my Margherita and everything she means to me. It's like walking at night, seeing a sky full of stars- except each star is a bright memory, the meaning comprehensible only to me.

"If- when- I cease to be, then I lose all that. I lose the ability to remember. The starry night grows cold and dark. And _that_, for me, is a dreadfully frightening proposition, indeed."

I was looking at the floor, now- unsure what emotion flowing through me was strongest. I imagined that Jasper would be trying to figure that out as well.

I felt it first- the warmth. Someone took my hand and held it in theirs. I looked up, straight into Bella's eyes.

"For what it's worth," she said softly, "I'm sure she remembers you, too- wherever she may be."

I stared at her for a moment. It was exactly the right thing to say. "Thank you," I whispered. I glanced at Edward. "I hope you realize just how incredibly fortunate you are, young man," I teased.

He smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14: Farewell

14. Farewell

"You're leaving."

The accusation in Alice's tone was impossible to miss. "Yes," I sighed. "I am." I packed the last of my clothes into the large duffel bag.

"But why?" she pressed.

I sighed again. "I thought you could see the future."

"I can't see _why_, though."

I hesitated- I knew her eyes were on me. I took a deep breath. "I just need to be alone for a while," I answered.

"But you could stay here!" she insisted. "You know how much we like you."

I had to smile. "I do- really, I do- but I need time to think. Plus, I don't want to be a burden." I held my hand up, forestalling her argument. "Don't say I'm not- I don't exactly contribute to your lives, here."

She pouted.

I exhaled softly. Then I looked her in the eyes. "I know you want me to stay- and I'm really, really honored and thankful that you do- but, I've had to relive some incredibly painful memories. I just need some time to clear my head."

She was immobile. I patiently waited- I couldn't tell if she was looking at me or at something beyond me. Finally her eyes focused, and a corner of her mouth pulled down. "Fine. I can see you've already made up your mind." The defeat in her voice lessened as she talked. "I suppose you want to go home before leaving?"

I nodded.

"Then at least let me drive you there." The look in her eyes dared me to object.

I smiled. "Okay, Alice, I'll let you win that one."

Her familiar smile brightened the room. She flashed away, then flashed back. "Wait for me outside," she said, and disappeared once more.

I shook my head, amused.

I bid farewell to Carlisle and Esme- the others were out today- and settled into the passenger seat of Carlisle's Mercedes.

Alice was quiet the short ride to my cabin- she never even looked my way.

We arrived without incident. I took a quick glance around. Everything was just where I'd left it- though it did look like someone cleaned up.

Alice was at the door. "We tidied up the place when we passed by to get their portrait," she explained.

"Thank you." I went into my bedroom and put my meager belongings into a large suitcase.

"You don't have a lot of things, do you?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"No." I put on a flannel shirt. "Less stuff to move around with. Makes it easier."

I thought I heard her _tsk_ but her face was composed when I glanced over. I flashed around and got my suitcase ready in about a second.

Then I looked at the bed, and thought of the paintings beneath it.

"We'll take care of it," Alice said. She was smiling again. "We'll keep it for you someplace safe, ready for when you return."

"Am I returning?" I asked her.

She just smiled enigmatically.

I rolled my eyes. "I suppose I should be thankful. No, I _am_ thankful. Really. You have _no_ idea."

She laughed.

I took one last look at the bed, then went back to the main living area. I took stock of what was in the refrigerator and pantry, and decided to just throw the contents away.

"Wait," Alice said. She looked at what I had and picked out some non-perishables. "I'm sure Bella can use these."

I nodded and tossed the rest into a trash bag. I stepped out to put that and my belongings into the back of my truck, and went back in for Margherita's painting.

It was then that I heard a car pull up.

I glared at Alice. She shrugged, her face angelic. "I had nothing to do with it," she smiled.

I sighed. I knew what would be waiting for me outside:

A shiny silver Volvo.

Edward opened the passenger door, and Bella stomped into my cabin to glare at me. The effect would have been more threatening had she not stumbled on the lip of the doorway on the way in.

Her scowl was fairly menacing. I struggled to keep my face composed, but I could feel my mouth twitching.

She surprised me yet again- the mask of anger slipped away, and she buried her face in my chest, throwing her arms around me. I blinked, unsure of what to do.

"I'm not mad," she mumbled. "Just upset that you would leave without saying goodbye."

I sighed, and put an arm around her.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to make a big production of leaving," I chuckled.

Edward was suddenly there. He looked apologetic.

"I'll miss you." She pulled back to look at me. "I didn't even get to see all of your paintings."

"Well…" I looked at Alice. "Alice said she'll put them somewhere for safe keeping. You're welcome to take a look anytime."

"But you won't be there to tell the stories," she grumbled.

I was still looking at Alice. "She thinks I'll be back."

Bella turned to her. "Is he?"

"I think he is," she replied. "I'm not sure when, but I do see him coming back someday."

"Well that makes me feel a lot better." Bella tiptoed to kiss my cheek, and went into Edward's waiting arms.

If I were human, I would be blushing. I just looked at Edward. "Fortunate," I reminded him.

He nodded, grinning.

I took Margherita's painting from the wall, and placed it on the passenger seat of my truck. They waited for me by the cars while I went to lock my cabin up. I handed the key to Alice so she could retrieve the paintings later.

"Where will you go?" Bella asked when I joined them.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "I was going to pass through town and tell some folks I'd be out for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Edward said. "We can spread a story for you."

"Well, so long as it's nothing scandalous," I chuckled.

"We know others in Denali," he suggested.

"I do see you heading north," Alice added.

"Hmm," I mused. "I _was_ thinking of heading that way."

Edward told me about the coven there, and that he would inform them of my potential arrival.

"Thank you again- for everything," I said, looking at each in turn. "It was a tremendous pleasure getting to know you all."

"You're not so bad yourself," Bella teased. Then her face turned serious. "Come back when you're ready, okay?"

I shrugged. "That might be a while."

She shrugged back.

I turned to stare at my cabin. "Usually when I build something like this, I intend to stay for a few years." I looked back at them. "Usually when I leave, I destroy it as well."

Bella laughed. "Well I'm sure you've noticed by now that there's nothing 'usual' about this town." The others laughed with her.

I laughed as well. It felt good, laughing.

I didn't want to prolong the goodbyes, so I thanked them again and climbed into my truck. They watched me pull away, and I waved as I left my little cabin behind.

I drove north, wondering if I should pass by this coven in Denali or not. I decided I might as well put in an appearance, seeing as Edward would no doubt be true to his word and tell them about me. Not to mention the possibilities of painting the landscapes there…

I was many miles out of Forks before I noticed there was something behind Margherita's painting. It was an envelope, with my name written in elegant script on one side. I tore it open.

Inside was a letter. I pulled over to read it.

_Dear Giovanni,_

_Our family is indebted to you. When you saved Bella and Edward, you saved more than their lives- you saved their love. As I am sure you are aware, love does not come easily to our kind. And so it is with tremendous gratitude that we bequeath this little token of appreciation. Oh, and do not think of returning it- Alice has made sure that you would not notice this letter until you were well out of Forks, and you wouldn't want Bella to know you came back for such a trivial matter._

_Signed,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Folded into the letter was a check. My eyes widened at the number of zeroes.

I hesitated. I didn't deserve such a gift- trivial or not in Dr. Cullen's mind. But Alice was right- I wouldn't dare go back so soon, not after just having said goodbye.

I contented myself with the thought that I might one day repay their kindness. It was hard to figure out exactly what I would do, but if we vampires are known for anything, it is patience.

I stroked Margherita's painting as I pulled out. This was going to be interesting.

I had a smile on my face as the miles raced by...


	15. Bonus Chapter: The Day at the Beach

Bonus Chapter: The Day at the Beach

It was a lovely summer day. I had my easel out, painting the scenery in the shadows of some trees. A light wind pulled at my loose shirt- I paid it no mind, for no one would see us here. Not unless they could scale a sheer cliff without help. And why would vampires want to be exposed to sunlight?

"Giovanni?"

I heard rustling in the cabin. Ah, here was the reason this particular vampire dared to go out into the sun.

Margherita appeared at the doorway. She held her hands out, mostly for support, but she was blind from birth- she was trying to feel her way out. I placed my palette and brush on a tree stump and rushed to meet her.

I held her hands. She no longer flinched at my cold skin. Instead, she smiled.

I stared. She had found the silky dress I bought for her, and wore it now. It was white, like her eyes, and it melded to her body like milk flowing on her skin.

"_Bellissima_," I breathed.

Her cheeks colored- she always blushed whenever I complimented her beauty. I led her down the few steps and pulled her lightly to me. She rested her cheek on my chest. I moved her so that we were slowly dancing, softly humming a tune.

Her ears were very sensitive. She heard me and began humming along.

We danced for a while. Time always seemed to stop when we were together. "How do you like it?" I asked.

"How do I like what?" she asked in reply.

"The dress." My hand moved to stroke her back.

"It's wonderful," she answered. She stroked my back as well. "It feels wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you," I whispered. I felt her face warm against my chest. "I'll never get over how incredible it feels when you touch me."

"Then don't," she said. I chuckled.

We danced a few more steps.

"Say," I began, "would you like to go to the beach?"

"I would love to," she said. Then her voice sounded stern. "Are you coming with me?"

I laughed. I was still laughing when I swept her off her feet and ran, taking us down to the sea.

We walked by the shoreline, the warm summer water lapping at our feet. We talked- Margherita was quite opinionated on many things. We never really argued, though. We would come to a disagreement, and we would explain our point of view to the other. We would come out of it with new understanding, and so nothing got out of hand.

Mostly, she just asked me about my life. She asked me about the Italy before she was born, how things have changed. I suppose my answers were strange- the passing of years starts to lose meaning for someone like myself- but she took it all in stride.

I wondered idly what she would think, had she seen me glinting in the sunlight. Then I thought- it really wouldn't matter to her. I smiled to myself.

I finally found a nice sunny spot near the water. I led her there, asking her to sit. She did, letting the water lap at her legs. I hesitated, then ran back to the cabin to grab another easel and my supplies, and ran back down.

"Giovanni?" she asked.

"Shh," I said from a few yards away. "I want to paint you, if that's all right."

Her cheeks colored. "But I can't see it."

"Trust me," I said, a grin building on my face, "this is purely for selfish purposes."

She didn't say anything, but she assumed a comfortable pose. I worked quickly, laying down the outlines, painting in a few spots to establish color. I waited until I had enough on the canvas to finish it later- I wasn't about to waste my time with Margherita- and I committed the scene to memory.

I ran back to the cabin with my prize, finally coming back to stand near her.

She heard my approach. "Giovanni?"

I would never get over the way she said my name. "_Si?_"

She patted the sand next to her. "Lie down next to me?"

I went to her side, sitting down beside her, and leaned in. The salty air served only to heighten my awareness of her scent, and I kissed her neck.

I heard her heart stutter. "You're doing it again," she whispered.

I drew back, and I held her hand to my face so she could feel my smile. She giggled- my goatee tickled her palm whenever I did this. "I'm happy that I can do it at all," I whispered back.

Then I remembered her earlier request. I laid myself down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She turned her head in my direction. Without looking, her hand lightly caressed my torso.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Mmm." I sighed. "I was thinking about how wonderful that feels."

She giggled. "Don't move," she commanded.

I lay very still.

I felt her body lean towards me. I watched as she unbuttoned my shirt, peeling it off my body. She twisted so that she could use both hands, and she resumed touching me. Her fingers drew patterns over my chest, my stomach, my sides…

My breath caught. I couldn't even describe what I was feeling. The sun was still in the sky, and yet I swore I could see stars.

Suddenly she laughed. I was surprised. "Why are you laughing?"

She stopped touching for a minute, shaking with glee. Then she resumed. "I was just thinking," she said, idly tracing the muscles on my belly, "that I wanted you to feel how I feel when you kiss me. It suddenly occurred to me that this-" she patted my chest- "was close enough."

"Oh." I let it sink in. This is what she felt about _me?_ I took a secret pleasure in the knowledge, and a stupid grin filled my face.

"You're very muscular," she said, still tracing.

"Stop," I teased. "You're going to make me blush."

She giggled again. Then she stretched out beside me, turning to lay her face on my chest, one leg moving over and pulling mine aside. My arm closed around her back, and I played with her deep brown hair.

She drew circles on me, moving her finger up and down my torso. The pleasure was building to a fever pitch. I had to grab her hand to stop her before I lost it.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. It was getting easier, being this close to her, but I didn't know if I could take it further than this. "You are driving me insane," I answered. "I'm not sure I can take much more."

She relaxed, and planted a kiss on my chest. "Now I _know_ that I can make you feel what I feel when you are near me." I freed her hand, and she rested it on my stomach. It was a bit too close for comfort, but I did not move.

I looked at the sky. Not a cloud in sight. The sunlight reflected off my skin and onto her, painting her with a mosaic of color.

I drank it all in- her sight, her smell, her touch- as we lay there. If only time would stand still, I thought. Perhaps I could hold on to this memory forever.

As the sun continued its ascent, I heard a low grumble.

I looked with surprise at Margherita, a smile forming on my lips.

"Don't laugh," she warned. "I think it's close to noon, and I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Nothing to worry about," I said. I pulled her into a sitting position. "I'll be right back." I ran back to the cabin- was this the third time today?- and came back with a picnic basket. I helped her up and found a dry patch of sand. I laid out a blanket and helped her sit down. I sat next to her, and opened the basket.

She took a deep breath. "It smells wonderful," she said.

"I hope so," I replied. "I haven't cooked in a long time."

"You cook?" I heard a trace of disbelief in her question.

"Not very well," I replied. I finished plating her meal- chicken alfredo with bow tie pasta, a recipe I learned when I was still human- and fished a fork from the basket.

"Brace yourself- this could be awful."

She visibly steeled herself, but her mouth was twitching.

I speared some food on the fork. "Open your mouth."

She complied. I placed the food slowly on her tongue, letting her take the morsel from the fork.

"Mmm," she mumbled. I waited as she finished chewing, watched as she swallowed. Her face twisted into a frown.

Oh, no. "It's awful, isn't it?"

Her expression changed instantly. "Oh no- no no no! It's delicious!" she replied.

"But your face-"

She held a finger up. "Please give me more, and I'll explain."

I couldn't argue. I fed her another bite. When she swallowed, she took a deep breath and started talking.

"I was just confused. You told me you do not eat normal food, that you cannot even taste it. How is it then that you can cook?"

So perceptive. "My family ran a restaurant in the little town I grew up in," I answered. "It was my dream to take my father's place as head chef one day.

"I learned a few recipes. That's all I really know how to cook, now, since my… change." The word felt inadequate, like it did not convey enough information. I fed her another bite. "This was the first recipe I perfected."

She smiled as she chewed. "Then I'm glad I got to taste it."

I produced a bottle of wine and poured her a glass. I handed it to her, and she drank deeply.

"Ah," she sighed. "_Molto bene_."

I chuckled. "I would date myself if I told you how old that wine is."

We continued the rest of her meal in this way. We talked more, of course- more than anything, we enjoyed each other's company.

Later that day, I took her with me into the water. She was terrified at first- she had never been inside anything larger than a bath tub. But my promise to keep her safe won her over, and she slowly walked into the sea with me.

I was glad for the water- the warmth took away some of the chill of my touch. She didn't seem to care, clinging to me securely, her only lifeline.

And of course, I had no problem with that.

I tread water easily, letting her try to float on the surface. The waves were slight- a natural breakwater existed not too far from us, keeping the waves from crashing with full force into our beach.

I had to smile. _Our beach._ I liked it.

She had enough after a while, and so I helped her back to shore. I collected our things, and she held them while I carried her back to the cabin.

I let her have the small bathroom to herself after letting her touch her way around, so she knew where things were. I contented myself with the water pump outside, washing the saltwater off my skin.

I dashed back inside, a towel wrapped around my waist. I heard Margherita call me from the bathroom before I could get dressed; I asked what she needed, and she called for me to come in.

I knocked on the door, letting her know I was there. Then I pushed it open.

I thought that she might need some help- maybe she misplaced something while bathing. What I wasn't expecting was Margherita, in the tub, one bare leg in the air as she tried to soap it.

"Giovanni?"

I couldn't move- I was dumbstruck.

"Could you help me, please?"

I still didn't move. I couldn't think straight.

Her tone grew concerned. "Is something wrong?"

That broke the spell. "No," I whispered. "Nothing's wrong," I added. _Everything's wrong._ But I moved closer, kneeling next to the tub. "What can I do?"

She giggled. Her hand reached out to my voice, touching my face, tracing my lips, parting them slightly. Then she handed me the soapy sponge. "Do my legs?" she said, her voice turning husky.

My throat was suddenly dry. I couldn't speak, so I took the sponge and did as she asked.

I'd never touched her legs before- they were long, soft to the touch, like warm velvet. I felt her shiver; I cupped warm water from the tub onto her legs as I worked, thinking it was my touch that caused the reaction.

But I could hear her heart- and it was beating a staccato tempo into my head. I thought of all the blood flowing through her body. The scent of her in warm, soapy water- still with the slight tang of salt- was maddening. I placed her ankle on my shoulder, soaping the inside of her leg, watching her face.

Her eyes were closed. Her breathing was slight- she sighed once. Pleasure? I pressed my cheek to her foot, breathed the smell of her skin. And the blood- always the blood- sweet, intoxicating… My vision reddened, and venom swam in my mouth. I turned, my lips parting…

I was at the door before her leg splashed back into the water. I held onto the frame for support, the wood splintering under the pressure. I took deep breaths, trying to clear my head. _Too close… Too close…_

"Giovanni?" Her tone was concerned, but I couldn't bring myself to face her. I didn't want her to know the monster in me had come _this_ close to ending her life…

"Giovanni?" She was closer now- I could smell her again. Grief wracked my body; I leaned my forehead against the doorframe in shame.

I heard her approach, but I didn't move. Her fingers sought me out, touching my back, and then her arms wrapped around me. I felt her lips on my shoulder- a light kiss- and she turned her cheek to my skin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her fingers traced figures on my stomach. "I didn't mean to upset you."

I sighed- she was quick to take the blame on herself whenever I lost control. "You're doing it again," I whispered back.

"What?" she asked.

I took one of her hands gently, kissing her fingers. "Driving me insane," I answered. I took her other hand, releasing myself from her embrace so I could turn around and face her. Then I placed her arms around my neck, where they twined behind my head. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Please don't apologize for something that is my fault," I said, looking into her white eyes. "I am… trying… _very_ hard."

Her face was upturned towards mine. "But earlier today, you seemed very in control," she said. "Did I do something wrong?"

I laughed softly. "Dear Margherita," I began, "you can never do anything wrong where I am concerned." I leaned my forehead against hers. "It is just that… I have never been near a naked woman before- least of all, not anyone as lovely and tempting as you, _mio cuore_."

She shook in my arms, giggling. Then she pressed her face to my chest, and I felt the warmth rush to her cheek. At first I thought it was because I had complimented her beauty again; her arms dropped from my neck to run down the side of my body, and suddenly I realized what was going on.

My eyes flit over her head to the tub. Sure enough, my towel was still there, in a heap where I had been kneeling earlier.

If I could blush, this would have been a perfect time. All I managed was a haggard gasp.

She giggled again, softly this time. Then she looked up. "Don't move," she breathed.

I wasn't sure I could comply- I felt my entire body trembling. How could this girl- no, this _woman_- have such power over me?

Then she raised herself on her toes, and her lips met mine.

Any coherent thought I had was gone in that instant. Her kiss was impassioned, hungry- her hands moved to hold me close to her. My hands responded in kind, holding her to me- gently, but as tightly as I could manage without hurting her. When our kiss broke, we were both gasping for air.

Her fingers went to my face, tracing my features. "Was that too much?" she breathed.

The air from her lips went straight into my lungs. I still wanted her, still thirsted for her- but a new desire overwhelmed the hunger, and I looked at her with new eyes.

"Never," I whispered fiercely. "It is never enough."

"Then why the sad face?" she asked, tracing my lips.

"I…" I was at a loss for words. I struggled, shaking my head of the cobwebs that suddenly filled it. When I looked at her again, the words came out clipped and precise. "I do not know if I can control myself- not in this way."

To my surprise, she smiled. "We have the whole weekend, do we not? That is a lot of time to… experiment."

I blinked. She was going to be my undoing, that was certain. But she had no fear as she teasingly led me into the bedroom.

It was a long weekend.

Miscellany

_Author's Note:_

What you just read is how _Starry Night_ began- this was (mostly) a dream that I put into my computer, and the rest of the story soon followed. The day at the beach was to Giovanni and Margherita, what Stephenie Meyer's day at the meadow was to Edward and Bella.

I am exceedingly glad to hear the comments that people have made, especially about Giovanni. I've come to love the character very much, and I'm proud that others love him as well. Not even I know where Giovanni will go next, but I'm sure he'll manage to surprise me. ;)

_Disclaimer part two:_

This is a work of fan fiction. All known characters, settings, etc. from the _Twilight_ series of novels are copyright of Stephenie Meyer.

The following characters are copyright of the author, pen name "ringswraith":

Giovanni Bonmarito and family

Margherita Di Bianco Bonmarito and family

Marco

Alessio

The unnamed female vampire in Marco's coven

The settings of Giovanni's cabin in Forks, his villa in Italy and the beach nearby, Margherita's house, and the abandoned warehouse are also copyright of the author, pen name "ringswraith".

_Acknowledgements part two:_

I would once more like to thank the following:

W, aka Sarai, for all her help in ensuring my Italian was correct.

N, my nephew, for insisting we watch the Twilight movie.

J, my niece, for insisting I read the books despite the "glittering vampires."

The Fanfiction website, for being such an easy and accessible way for writers to get their stories online.

To everyone at the Twilight Lexicon, especially in the forums, for being such a great community of fans.

JT3883, for being there from the beginning. Thank you so much for the kind words.

SenorGimp, for making my head swell despite his intentions. You flatter me with your words of praise- if I could blush, now would be a perfect time. (…Just kidding.)

Ard Rhys69, for more words of encouragement. Much appreciated.

Dancing in moonlight, for recommending my story to others.

To everyone who reads my story- thank you for taking the time to do so. I hope it gives you as much value as others have expressed to me.

And lastly, to Aralays, for reading my story and telling me it's good, despite the "glittering vampires." ;)

_Mille grazie!_


End file.
